


Blood of the dragon

by Lady_Tania



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Valhalla, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Valhalla, Vikings, assassin's creed Valhalla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tania/pseuds/Lady_Tania
Summary: What if king Rhodri had a daughter. Who wished for peace, opposed to Ivarr.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Ivarr the Boneless / Original Character(s), ceolbert/OC, Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless/Original Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. Failed negotiations

For nearly two years, my father, king Rhodri, waged war on the pagans invading our lands, in which he almost succeeded, until my uncle Gwriad was captured. We were invited by bishop Deorlaf to negotiate peace with the Danes, even though my father was reluctant about it but my mother Angharad persuaded him to go. So that we might get our uncle back. I was sitting in the back, near the wall of the church to observe the peace offering. My mother always told me not everything was meant to be solved by war and that especially men didn’t seem to understand this fact. She often disagreed with my father who thought running a sword through everything that stood in his way was the best solution. 

King Rhodri was a proud one, spitting on the lords who surrendered to the pagans and he taught my brothers and I to do the same. I was his only daughter and youngest child, but I received the same education as my brothers, which was uncommon for women, even of noble birth. I joined my brothers during their lessons, learning about history, strategy, military tactics and even how to rule. He believed that I should be able to defend myself and my kingdom, so he let me be trained in combat as well, but my lessons were less intensive than my brothers’. My mother on the other hand taught me more delicate arts such as embroidery, sewing, poetry and art. She also educated me on the role of being a woman and try to look by best to secure an alliance. I guess that’s another reason why she chose to bring me today to offer an alliance with Ceolbert, who’s father recently became kind of Mercia. This morning, she asked me to put on one of my finest dresses and she even brushed and braided my long blonde hair. My father protested when he saw me, saying he will not barter off his only daughter to a bunch of traitors and pagans. My mother however shushed him, telling him it was only a display to ensure the return of uncle Gwriad. When my mother was not looking, father secretly gave me a knife and told me to hide it in my boots, just in case.

All these lessons and preparations had brought me to this point, sitting in the back of the church, waiting for the outcome of this “peace-offering”, observing everyone gathered. Father was getting annoyed, the pagans had not arrived yet and they were already late. I was playing with the hilt of the knife which was stuffed in my boot. I traced the outline and shapes which were engraved in it and was startled from my daydream when the doors flew open. Three figures entered first, a young lad accompanied by two brutish looking men. One of them, the tallest with blond hair secured in a braid to the back of his head, was looking around the church looking at everyone gathered. The other one, who was slightly smaller, had a scar on his face which was only emphasized by his hair which was shorn on one side and was long on the other side. The last one saw my father and immediately interrupted the conversation between my father, Ynyr and the bishop. There was a lot of shouting between my father and the pagan, apparently called Ivarr the Boneless as my father said. I also learned it was my father who gave him that scar, I had to remind myself to ask him about that later.  
Despite my mother’s attempts to secure peace by holding back my father, there was no result yet. Even the other pagan tried his best to secure peace by trying to barter his way to it, but I never expected what would happen next. 

My father and the scarred brute had another argument, which totally escalated when Ivarr took a step forward to where my uncle was standing and slit his throat. I screamed and at that moment, all hell broke loose. Mother yanked me away from the bench I was sitting on and my father and Ynyr were already fighting a way out of the church, in which they succeeded. We were running towards the other side of the river, but my dress got stuck on something that was laying in the water. A dead soldier had fallen nearby and my dress was pinned down in the bottom of the ground by his sword, which made it impossible for me to continue. I tugged at my dress, but the fabric didn’t move or tear apart. Father was still fighting a way through and my mother was close behind him, at least they would be safe. I saw the distance between my parents and me grow bigger and bigger and I was about to shout their names until a hand covered my mouth, muffling my cry for help. “What do we have here?” A raspy, male voice whispered in my ear, which I recognized as Ivarr’s. I bit the hand that covered my mouth and I heard the man behind me curse under his breath and when I turned around to see who it was, I saw him reach for one of his axes. My eyes grew wide with terror, I didn’t want to die and I yanked at my dress again with all the might I could muster. This time, the dress tore apart, leaving a slit to knee-length, and I tried to run until a rough hand yanked me back. Instinctively, I reached for the knife hidden in my boot and sliced the hand on my shoulder. He cried out again, slapped my knife from out of my hand and I could see murder in his eyes. I stepped back to put some more distance between us, but while doing so, fell over a corpse in the river and fell on my back in the shallow water, which was now the colour red from all the blood. If I had to die today, I would not go as a coward. I assumed those were going to be my last thoughts until I heard someone shout. “Ivarr! Stop this right now!” The blond pagan cried out, accompanied by the yound lad which I assumed to be Ceolbert. The last one helped me up my feet and out of the water. 

“Apologies my lady, this was not meant to happen.” He started and offered me his cloak to keep me warm, which I gladly accepted. “Thank you sir, I appreciate the gesture.” I replied him and looked around the area. There were corpses everywhere, especially of our men, I noticed. The river ran red with the blood of them and the sight made me sick. “Ah, you weaklings can’t stand the look of a little blood!” Ivarr started mocking me, but I decided to ignore him. I was not in the position to make demands and I was curious about what would happen next. Would they kill me off, just like uncle Gwriad or would they let me return to my parents in Caustow castle? I was expecting the worst, until the young Ceolbert started escorting me back to the church, where bishop Deorlaf was waiting for us. “My lady, are you alright?” He asked me once he saw the state I was in and he looked angry towards the men once he noticed my dress was ripped to the length of my thigh. “Have you no respect at all?!” He cried out again, probably expecting the worst had happened to me. “My dress got stuck beneath a sword and I had to rip it to get free. It must have ripped even further while I was trying to run.” I explained, not only for being honest with him, but also to uphold my reputation. I was still unmarried and even as a noble, a man would not want “damaged goods” when it came to women. “That’s true, Ivarr tried to attack her, but we were just in time to intervene.” Ceolbert explained to the bishop, backing my story. “Alright, we will send her back to her father.” The bishop declared and Ceolbert nodded. “Hold a minute! Her stupid uncle was the only reason that piss-pot kept his word on peace, if we send her back, their army will be upon us soon!” Ivarr argued with Deorlaf and even he saw some truth in that. “I will talk with lady Angharad about a new peace offering, I’m afraid you can’t go home just yet.” Bishop Deorlaf told me and I realized the sad truth I would probably not see them again so soon. “If you hadn’t killed the ‘piss-pot’s brother, there would have been peace.” I snapped at Ivarr, annoyed by the lack of respect he showed. “Perhaps we can keep her as a thrall. Guess our men can use the distraction from time to time.” He tried to annoy me even further and almost succeeded, had Ceolbert not intervened. “No Ivarr, she will come with Eivor and me to Ravensthorpe. There she can stay with Randvi and help in our settlement.” Ivarr smirked at the last. “So, she’ll still be a thrall, good. That will show her her place.” He cruelly added and smiled at me. “Should I remind you I’m Edrys, the lady of Sciropescire and daughter of king Rhodri? You know, the man who tried to make your ugly face look more agreeable? Alas, he failed at that. Perhaps I should ask him to remove it entirely next time I see him!” I seethed at him and to my surprise, he started laughing. “Apologies my lady.” He mocked me and bowed before continuing to insult me. “Next time I see your father, I’ll sheet my axe in his neck so deep it will be barely attached to his torso anymore. You might forget my nickname, the king-killer!” His eyes grew darker, his bloodlust taking over his rationality again. Eivor stepped between the two of us, as if to shield me. “So, I will take her and Ceolbert to Ravensthorpe with me. We will depart today.” The blond pagan beckoned me and the young aetheling to follow him. “His bark is worse than his bite.” Ceolbert informed me, sensing my distress about the entire situation. “Are you sure? Slitting my uncle’s throat was more than bad enough for me. Can it get even worse?” I replied and he and Eivor shared a look, which told me more than enough. It could be worse. “He won’t be bothering us again, for he will go back to his brother in Repton. You’ll find Ubba much more agreeable.” Eivor informed me and put my mind a bit at ease with the knowledge I wouldn’t see the brute again too soon. 

We sailed for a couple of hours until we arrived at their small settlement. I was used to living in a castle, where they tended to my needs. Now they would expect me to do the same for them. “What’s a thrall?” I asked Eivor and he looked at me with concern. “A thrall is a slave, someone who does our work and tends to us. The chores may depend on whom your master is. No need to worry though, you will stay with us as our guest, not a slave.” He assured me and I didn’t know how to feel. Relieved I wasn’t going to be a slave, or repulsed because they made my people into their slaves. I followed him until we reached a large central building in the settlement, which they called a “longhouse”. A woman with brown - ginger hair warmly greeted us and seemed to be happy Eivor was back. “Randvi, this is Edrys, daughter of king Rhodri. She will stay with us until we reach new terms on an alliance.” Ceolbert informed the woman. “Welcome Edrys, I am Randvi, Sigurd’s wife. You’re most welcome here. I’ll make sure you will have a place of your own for as long as you need to stay.” She warmly greeted me. “Thank you for this warm welcome and I promise I will contribute by helping you with the chores you wish to assign me.” I assured her of my compliance and gratefulness. “That would be very welcome indeed.” She replied and guided me to the back of the longhouse, passing a large bedroom where a large, white wolf guarded the entrance, towards small sleeping quarters. “It’s not much, but it’s safe in the longhouse and should you need anything, please come ask me. I’ll be in my quarters if you need me. I’ll let you adjust to your new surroundings.” She left and walked back to the entrance of the longhouse, in conversation with Ceolbert and Eivor again. 

The room I had was a very small one, with only a candle to lighten it. My private bathroom in my parent’s house was bigger than this, but it didn’t seem to bother me. The small place seemed almost welcoming and I was planning to make it more cosy. Perhaps I could ask if they had some more furs I could use, or if they trusted me after a while, I could ask for my own bow so I could hunt for my own. I didn’t bring any belongings with me, so it didn’t take me long before I was done investigating my room. I walked into the main hall and looked around, a large throne stood in front of where the group was. Randvi, Eivor and Ceolbert had gathered around a table with their alliance map and seemed to be in a heated discussion. I didn’t want to pry, so I waited outside until they noticed me. Randvi looked up first from the table and she seemed to notice my dress for the first time. “Later today, we will get you some new clothes Edrys. You can’t walk around like that.” Randvi remarked and I was grateful she noticed the state of my dress. “Thank you Randvi, that would be very kind of you. I tore it while I tried to run away.” I informed her and she smiled sadly. “You’re in good hands with us, don’t worry. Now, if you would excuse us, we still have some private matters to discuss. You could explore the village if you like. This will be your home for quite a while after all.” She informed me and I didn’t want to keep them much longer so I nodded and left the longhouse. 

I walked around the village for a while and I was astonished to not only find pagans here, but also people from my own country. They lived together in peace and when I passed some kind of tavern, they were drinking and celebrating together as family. I wondered why this wasn’t the case where I lived. Was my father wrong in assuming they were nothing but a bunch of uncivilized brutes? The people I crossed did not seem judgemental as I was used to in my lands, they seemed friendly, even though I’m a complete stranger to them. I stopped my walk when I neared three wooden statues and I wondered what they represented. “They are our gods. Thor, Freya and Odin.” A soft voice came from behind me, a young girl approaching me. “You have many gods, we only worship one.” I explained to her and she smiled. “Thor is the mighty god of thunder, Freya is the goddess of fertility and Odin is the all-father. Every god stands for something.” The little girl continued and I was actually impressed by her knowledge. “You sure know a lot about them, do you have a favorite?” I asked her and she became very exited. “Yes! I want to be like Freya one day. Did you know she has a carriage drawn by cats? I really want a cat too.” She tells me and before I can reply, she starts telling me about all the different gods and their stories in their culture. The sun was starting to set and when the girl noticed, she excused herself and ran home. I was so indulged in her stories I forgot about time as well. I walked back towards the longhouse, where Randvi was already waiting for me. 

“I didn’t expect you to be gone for so long. Eivor made a bet you might have escaped.” She joked and guided me inside, where a cart was waiting with several supplies. “I still need to take out all the food and supplies for the festivities, but there should be some clothes in there as well. You can take a look and pick what you like.” She pointed towards the contents of the car. I helped her unpack some of the supplies which were meant for the festivities until I reached the clothes. “Are we having a party?” I asked her while trying on some new clothes, but Randvi seemed a bit hesitant to answer. “Is something wrong?” I asked her and she sighed. “It didn’t seem like a good idea to throw a party so soon. Especially for you, after everything that happened.” She replied and sat down on a nearby bench. I had the feeling she wasn’t telling me everything. “It’s no issue at all. I appreciate your hospitality and am already very grateful for the warm welcome you’ve given me. To be honest, I can’t be sure my father would have given you the same treatment.” I explained and she patted the spot on the bench near her. Only when I sat down, Randvi continued. “The Ragnarsson brothers will attend as well, to celebrate the alliance our clans have.” My stomach turned and she noticed my distress. “I already send message to Ubba to keep his brother in check and explained the situation. He gave me his word nothing would happen to you.” She tried to assure me, but I didn’t trust him or his brother. Not after what they’ve done to my family. “I already secured you a seating place next to me and Ceolbert, Ivarr wouldn’t dare risking our alliance by hurting you while being under our protection.” She added and I gave a nod in compliance, I was still just a guest after all. I settled for a dark green linen dress with a dark brown belt. It was simple and plain compared to the clothes I was used to at home, but I didn’t stand out this way, which was exactly what I wanted with the Ragnarsson brothers visiting. “When will we start with the preparations?” I asked Randvi, trying to show her I wasn’t bothered. “We will start tonight, the festivities will start tomorrow, but we expect the brothers to arrive the day after. Ubba told me they still had some urgent matters in Repton.” She replied and started decoration the main hall. I helped her hang up some garlands and rearrange the tables. To my surprise, I was invited to sit at the head table, but it also meant I had to sit near the brothers. Randvi made sure to place Ivarr as far away from me as possible. “We will put him here, near the mead cauldron. Sure he’ll appreciate that and we don’t seem suspicious.” Randvi joked and I appreciate the gesture. After we were done decorating, Randvi escorted me to my room and I prepared for the night. I noticed she left me some supplies like a mirror, a comb and a brooch for my dress.


	2. Valkyrie

The next morning, I was greeted by some big, yellow eyes looking at me, right next to my face. I was startled, until I realized it was the dog who was guarding the bedroom the other night. “Hey boy, goodmorning to you too!” I greeted him and scratched behind his ear. I combed my hair and changed into the new dress Randvi gave me yesterday and the good boy waited for me until I was done. We walked into the main hall together. “Chewy seems to be happy to have made a new friend!” Eivor called out to me and when my new friend heard his owner call his name, he wagged his tail and went to him. “Good morning Edrys! Please join us for breakfast!” Randvi greeted me and pointed to the empty spot next to her. Eivor handed me a plate with fruit and nuts. “Do you want some skyr too? I warn you, it may be a bit sour.” He asked me and handed me a bowl containing some kind of yogurt. I tried it and really liked the taste. I chopped up some of the wallnuts, added them to the yogurt and put some blueberries in the skyr, which made it less sour. I could get used to breakfasts like this, it was different from the one I used to have. While I was finishing breakfast, Randvi and Eivor were discussing the safety measures for tonight. Were they expecting an attack tonight? 

The young girl I met yesterday ran into the longhouse. “What’s wrong Sylvi?” Randvi asked her. “They are here!” She called out and I joined Eivor and Randvi outside. Fearing an attack, I grabbed for the knife my father gave me, only to remember I lost it during the attack. “The Ragnarssons have already arrived, weren’t they supposed to come tomorrow?” Eivor asked Randvi, who seemed as much confused as he did. “I was under the impression, yes.” She replied, but put on her best face when she saw them nearing. “Welcome Ubba and Ivarr!” She greeted them and Ubba pulled her in a hug. “Randvi, it’s been a while!” The bigger of the two replied. Ivarr seemed to be bored and didn’t even bother saying hello and went inside of the longhouse. “Ah, this must be Edrys!” I’ve heard from you, you sly little fox, got my brother good! Guess that trait runs in the family after all.” Ubba joked and greeted me as warmly as he did Randvi, pulling me into a hug as well. “Hello Ubba, I’ve heard nothing but praise about you. I wish to apologize for hurting your brother.” I greeted him back and smiled fondly at Randvi, being on my best behavior. I liked the older sibling, he seems like the opposite from his brother. “No need to apologize, the little shit probably deserved it anyway.” He said loudly enough so his brother might hear it as well. 

“You’re early, we didn’t expect you yet.” Eivor noticed and Ubba laughed. “The damn raven got delayed, I send it out too late. Figured you’d be happy to see us sooner!” Ubba jested with Eivor and they both went inside, joining the other brother in the main hall. The longhouse became more crowded, with people bringing barrels of mead, the baker and hunter bringing lots of food for the feast tonight. Sylvi and her friends dragged me toward one of the fires burning and pulled me to a bench nearby. “Can we braid your hair Edrys? Pleaaaase?” They almost begged me. “Sure, if Randvi doesn’t need me anymore.” I replied and I could hear their happy squeals when Randvi approved. They gently worked on my hair, first combing it so there wouldn’t be any knots. “Your hair is so long! I want to have hair like you when I grow up!” Sylvi’s friend told me. “You’re too kind, I think your hair is already very pretty too! Do you like braiding? I’m not very good at it myself.” I replied her and she was amused with my answer. “Yes, mother taught me how to braid, I could teach you if you like!” She replied and started braiding the upper part of my hair and made a big braid which reached my lower back. Sylvi and her friend put smaller braids into my hair and I heard them giggle. “What are you guys up too?” I teased them and they giggled even louder. “We have a surprise for you! Close your eyes.” The little girl almost commanded me and I did as she asked. They put something on top of my head and they started to drag me up from my seat. “Can I open my eyes yet?” I asked them. “No, we’re not ready yet! Keep them closed and follow our lead.” She teased me and I let them guide me through the main hall until we reached our destination. “You can open them now!” Sylvi told me and I couldn’t believe my eyes when I opened them. I was in Randvi’s room, looking at myself in her mirror, now wearing a crown made of flowers and I admired their braiding work. The rest of my hair was still hanging loosely draped over my shoulders. The braids standing out in the waterfall of my golden girls. My hair never looked as pretty as it did today. “You girls did an amazing job! I could never have done this myself!” I praised them and they seemed to enjoy my reaction. “Come, I want to show you to Randvi!” 

Sylvi and her friends dragged me away once again, but my stomach turned when I saw the Ragnarsson brothers were already seated at the table. “By Freya, Edrys you look amazing! Good job girls!” Randvi stood up from her seat and made me turn around so she could study the changes in my appearance. “My, what goddess stands before me?” Ubba called out and I felt my cheeks flush with all the attention I was getting. His younger brother didn’t even glance at me and I was relieved. I guess he and his brother made some kind of agreement on their own and I liked Ubba even more. “Have you already been with someone?” Ubba asked me and I wasn’t sure what he meant. “Sorry? I’m afraid I don’t understand the question Ubba.” I replied and he laughed. “I guess not, otherwise you would’ve known what I was referring to. I was merely asking if you already laid with someone or perhaps you are promised to someone? That crown of flowers is only worn by virgins in our culture.” He explained and my cheeks must have turned a bright red from embarrassment. “Well, I guess I’m allowed to wear it then. I’m not promised to anyone either, my father never found a suitable match he deemed worthy enough.” I quietly replied, ashamed of such a personal question and I could hear Ivarr snort at the last part of the sentence. “No shame in that my lady, I bet there are plenty of men who would compete for your hand.” He quickly glanced at Ceolbert on my left and ended the topic, starting a conversation with Eivor and the young aetheling about Repton. 

I took a sip from my glass, only to realize it was empty and so was the jar on the table. I picked it up and went to the barrel next to Ivarr to refill it. “Doing a thrall’s work after all.” He snapped at me, but I decided to ignore him and not let him get the better of me. Eivor noticed his comment and waited until I sat down. “Tell me Ivarr, why do they call you the Boneless?” He asked the younger brother. “Because I move like a reed in the wind, fast and deadly.” He replied, clearly getting cockier since he was getting more and more drunk. “Oh, not because you’re always too drunk to plow?” Eivor remarked and suddenly the entire table was laughing, including me. Ivarr didn’t seem to like his remark, stood up and before anyone could do anything, took out one of his axes and threw it deep into the wooden back of my chair, missing my face with only an inch but he managed to destroy my flower crown. Everybody was in shock, especially me. He could have killed me just seconds ago. “I’m indeed already too drunk, for she should have been dead! Just like that sad little uncle of her the moment I slit his throat, bleeding out like the pigs they are!” Ivarr called out to no-one in particular. It was probably the mead which made me bolder, but I stood up and pulled out his axe, throwing it at his head, which he easily dodged. I ran towards him as fast as my dress allowed me and punched him on the nose, with all the might I could muster. I could hear something breaking, not sure it was my hand or his nose. He cursed and I could see the bloodlust in his eyes again. I was unarmed and he still had one axe up his thigh, which probably wasn’t the only weapon on him. I quickly snatched a sword from a soldier nearby and took a defensive stance. I could see the surprise on Ivarr’s face, he didn’t expect me to fight back. I saw something else in his eyes, not just bloodlust anymore. He noticed me studying him and his moves. Using this moment of hesitation, he suddenly moved so fast, I was barely able to block his attack. His second attack came as fast and ferocious as the first, but I was prepared this time. I dodged a third one, but didn’t see the fourth and last one coming. I tried to block it, but was too late and he hit my arm hard, causing me to drop my sword. Without my weapon, he drove me into a corner, constantly blocking my way to retrieve my sword until my back hit the wall and I had nowhere to run. Time seemed to slow down that moment and I could feel my end was nearing. I heard Ubba call out from a distance for his brother to stop, Eivor and Randvi were halfway, but they would never be here in time. Ivarr placed his axe against my throat and he was probably going to kill me the same way as my uncle. He smirked, knowing this was the end for me. He brought his mouth closer to my ear and I could imagine him insulting me one last time. His cheek briefly brushed against the side of my face, the blood from his nose smearing on my face and I could hear him whisper something in my ear with his deep, raspy voice. “Valkyrie”

Eivor pulled Ivarr away from me and Randvi stood protectively in front of me. “You wanted to know why I was called the Boneless? I hope this was a clear demonstration!” Ivarr shouted out as if he were speaking to an audience, like it was all just a show for him. I was shaking, still in shock from what just happened. Ubba came up to me and helped me sit down while Eivor dragged Ivarr out of the longhouse. “Are you alright? You stood your ground there, I’m impressed.” He stated, complimenting the fight I just had with his brother. I was still out of breath and it took me a while before I could answer. “I will be in a minute, it’s been a while since I had my last fight. I underestimated him, that was my first mistake.” I admitted and he placed a hand on my shoulder. “Many do, but not many can tell the tale after making that mistake. You impressed us Edrys, we didn’t think you had much fight in you.” I smiled at his last remark. “I’m the youngest child, with four older brothers. They taught me a thing or two. I was also trained by our master-at-arms, who taught me the basics of combat.” I informed him and he nodded. “He did a fine job, if all your knights fight as ferocious as you, they may prove to be a challenge.” My smile faded, knowing I was only here to ensure some kind of peace treaty. “We go back to Repton tomorrow morning, where he won’t be able to bother you.” Ubba assured me again and left the longhouse, probably to look after his brother. 

Randvi looked me up and down to check for bruises and offered me some mead. “Here, to help dull your senses.” She handed me the drinking horn, which I gladly accepted. “Randvi, what does ‘Valkyrie’ mean?” I asked her, remembering Ivarr calling me that and she looked at me as if I asked her something out of the ordinary. “A Valkyrie is a goddess of war who collected the souls of fallen warriors. Only the bravest were chosen to join Odin in Valhalla. Did Sylvi call you this?” Randvi asked me and I wasn’t sure what to answer. “Ivarr called me that, I expected it to be an insult.” I admitted after a moment of silence, still pondering on why he would call me that. Randvi looked as surprised as I did. “No, it wasn’t an insult, coming from him, it might have been a compliment. Perhaps you impressed him tonight.” Randvi concluded. “Or perhaps it was the mead talking.” I joked, still feeling conflicted by tonight’s events. “You were lucky, he could have killed you. Not many faced Ivarr and lived to tell the story.” She added and remembered Ubba telling me the same thing this evening. Chewy put his nose on my leg and I started to scratch him behind the ears. “You should keep him with you tonight, he’ll protect you.” Randvi suggested and gave him a pat on his head. “Yeah, I’m heading to bed now, thank you for tonight Randvi. Come Chewy!” I called out to the good boy and he never left my side that night.


	3. Repton

When I woke up, the Ragnarssons were already gone and although I liked Ubba, I was glad they were gone because of his brother. Life resumed at the settlement, Eivor often went out on raids with his crew and when they returned, they used all the supplies to improve Ravensthorpe. I helped Randvi take care of the longhouse and even helped her work on strategies to conquer new territories. She avoided Sciropescire, feeling it was too painful for me. Ceolbert often joined us at the alliance map, sharing what knowledge he had about the surrounding area. I grew closer to Ceolbert as well, training him in combat as well as I could. The boy never got a proper training and I was happy to teach him a thing or two, which he seemed grateful for. Several weeks passed like this, me helping out where I could, training Ceolbert, listening to Sylvi’s stories about their culture and I even thought about getting a tattoo, in which Eivor advised me to wait until after the peace treaty. Randvi, Eivor, Ceolbert and I were gathered at the alliance map when a messenger from the Ragnarssons came in. “Eivor, I have an urgent message from king Ubba!” The messenger handed him a letter and sat down to catch his breath. I offered him a cup of water which he gratefully accepted. Eivor opened the letter and the more he read, the more he frowned. “What’s wrong? Is my father alright?” Ceolbert asked him. “Ubba and Ivarr have difficulties fighting off the remaining raiders of Rued’s clan. Many of his former clan members have regrouped and plan on attacking Repton soon. They lost many men due to the war with king Rhodri and ask if we can send them reinforcements.” Eivor informed us about the contents of the letter. “We will gather the necessary supplies and men right away. We sail for Repton this afternoon and will be there by nightfall. Can you deliver this message to Ubba?” Eivor instructed the messenger, who took his letter and jumped on his horse, back on his way to Repton. 

“Will you join us Edrys? I would like to introduce you to my father, Ceolwulf, who is now the king of Mercia.” Ceolbert asked me and I found it hard to deny his request. “Sure, someone has to watch over you while Eivor is busy fighting.” I teased him, knowing he was aching to prove himself to his father and apparently also to Ivarr in particular. The boy looked up to him, but he could have chosen a better role model. Ivarr was way too proud and bloodthirsty, opposed to the gentle and peaceful nature of the young aetheling. He gave me a friendly shove, like my older brothers used to do when we were younger. I had grown comfortable being around Ceolbert, he had earned my trust by simply being himself. I went to my room to collect my belongings and put on a wool coat with a fox fur draped over my shoulders to keep me warm during the journey. We gathered at the docks and boarded the longboat after saying goodbye to Randvi and Sylvi. Ceolbert told me some stories during the voyage, starting with how they met the Ragnarsson brothers and how they helped his father gain power in Mercia. He also spoke very fondly of Ivarr, telling me he has been like a father to him, which I highly doubted he would qualify for such a role. I decided to keep those thoughts to myself, not wanting to insult my friend. We reached Repton by evening, a bit sooner than we expected and the first thing I noticed was the smell. A foul stench, like death itself was prominent when we got off the longboat. I looked around and the city seemed to be sacked, the former buildings in the style of Mercia destroyed. I would hate to see the villages in Sciropescire defiled like this and hoped I could come to some sort of agreement with Ceolbert or his father. 

I followed Eivor and Ceolbert to a tent where Ubba and a man I didn’t see before were already waiting for us. “Welcome friends!” Ubba cried out, happy to see us. “Indeed most welcome! Ceolbert my boy, how have you been?” Ceolwulf slapped his son’s shoulder. “I’m doing excellent father, I would like you to meet someone. Please meet Edrys, lady of Sciropescire and daughter of kind Rhodri.” He introduced me and I politely offered my hand, which Ceolwulf kissed as a polite manner of welcoming me. I could sense Ubba watching us while he was discussing a defensive strategy with Eivor. “My lady, I do not wish to be impolite, but we have some urgent matters to discuss. We have taken the liberty of preparing you a room in the house nearby, which will be well-guarded all the time.” Ubba informed me and I understood he didn’t want me here during the gathering. I said my goodbyes and followed the older Ragnarson’s instructions by going to my room. It was a pleasant room, compared to the other part of the city I witnessed a moment ago. They provided me with a small bed which was covered with furs, much like the one I had at the longhouse in Ravensthorpe. I already missed Chewy, realizing he wouldn’t be here to guard and warm me tonight. I sighed and sat down on my bed, placing my few belongings next to my bed. I looked around the room and noticed it had belonged to a woman, finding some sewing supplies and fabrics in the drawers. There was a non-finished white linen shirt in one of the drawers, which I decided to work on. Perhaps I could make a new shirt for Ceolbert out of it, surely that would leave a good impression with him and his father. 

After a couple of hours, I had nearly finished the shirt when I heard laughing and concluded the meeting was over. Eivor appeared at my door soon after and he seemed to be in a good mood as well. “Come Edrys, tomorrow we fight, tonight we celebrate!” He gestured me to follow him outside. I put away the shirt I was working on and planned on giving to Ceolbert after the battle. Ubba was already waiting for me, handing me a drinking horn. “Drink girl, let me see if you can handle our ale!” He challenged me. I didn’t want to disappoint and after practising with Randvi for weeks, I decided to accept his challenge. “Sköl!” I cried out, which caused everyone to applaud me before downing all the ale. “Staying with our brothers did you good I see!” Ubba firmly patted my back and refilled my drinking horn several times that evening. “Ubba, where’s your brother? He’s usually the first to get piss drunk!” Eivor called out to Ubba, who just shrugged at his question. I was enjoying myself and I wondered where his brother might be, since he was nowhere around and I hadn’t seen him at all. I drank some more ale, which I regretted only a moment later, feeling my stomach complain about it’s contents. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m not feeling well.” I told Eivor and was on my way to find a quiet, solitary spot where I could release the acids which were already building up, trying to find their way outside. It didn’t take long before I was bent over, spilling its contents in a bucket nearby. I waited for several minutes, until I was entirely sure everything was out. 

I wiped my face, cleaning the last pieces of vomit. I felt much lighter and went on my way back to camp. However, I couldn’t remember how I got here in the first place. I tried to stay calm, focusing on the noise, perhaps I could find my way back if I followed the direction of the noise. It was that moment I realized I was not alone and didn’t carry any weapon. “Who’s there?! If it’s you Ivarr, I swear to god I will gut you this time!” I called out, but no answer came. I had a feeling it was Ivarr, playing games with me again. I started walking and entered an alley, which I hoped led back to the camp. I looked over my shoulder, to see if someone was following me but fortunately nobody was there. I increased my pace and looked behind me again, relieved nothing was there until I bumped into something. Or rather, someone. It was a man I hadn’t seen before and he wasn’t dressed in the colors of Raventhorpe of the Ragnarsson’s either. “What’s a woman doing out here all by herself?” He asked me, eyeing me up and down with hungry eyes. I knew I had to lie if I wanted to leave in one piece. “I’m not alone, my friend is nearby, we both got sick.” I lied to him and he started to laugh, as if he saw right through it. “I’ve been watching for quite a while, but I didn’t have the pleasure of meeting your so-called ‘friend’.” He smirked and shoved me against the wall, tugging at the bodice of my dress. “Stop it!” I yelled out, but it only seemed to encourage him, slicing it open with a knife, which uncovered my chest. I tried to shield myself by covering myself up with my arms, but he roughly shoved them away. “My, I got myself a pretty one tonight!” He didn’t seem to care at all, his lips already at my throat. I screamed as loudly as I could, high pitched and I hoped to God at least someone would have heard it. He slapped me in the face, causing my nose to bleed and he started choking me. “You know, I will still have my way with you, even when you’re not breathing anymore.” He stated and started to choke me. Tears blurred my eyes, thinking this was the end. I felt less and less conscious, my vision which first turned blurry, was slowly turning black until I didn’t feel anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a shorter chapter, I haven't been able to write a lot today. Next will be up shortly!


	4. Making amends

I slowly regained my consciousness, the golden rays of the sun entering the small room I was staying in, beckoning me to build up the courage to open my eyes. I had to do so slowly, the bright light hurt my eyes, but it was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my throat and I wanted to sit upright, only to be stopped by the pain in my body, causing me to lay down and close my eyes again. “Slowly.” A familiar, deep male voice guided me through the pain. I recognized the voice, but couldn’t match it with a face yet. “What happened? Where am I?” I asked him, not remembering anything. “You’re safe in Repton, you were attacked yesterday. I heard your scream and came as soon as I could, but when we arrived, you were already on the ground.” He told me and I could remember last night. “Did he...” My voice almost broke, afraid to ask the question that burned on my mind. “No, we got there just in time, the bastard was still choking you when we arrived. Unfortunately, he escaped and we found it more important to bring you back to safety.” He explained to me and I was disappointed they didn’t catch him, fearing he would want his revenge on me. I was relieved he didn’t rape me though. I tried to open my eyes once again and it was Eivor who was sitting next to me, holding my hand. “Thanks Eivor.” I smiled at him, trying my best to convince him I was fine. He helped me sit up and made me drink a sip of water. My throat hurt as hell and I could see the bruises on it in the water’s reflection. Ubba and the others are waiting for you outside, are you feeling well enough to join us?” He asked me with concern. I nodded and he supported me while he guided me outside. Ubba greeted me and guided me towards a bench, where he helped me sit down. “We all know what happened outside, but do you remember how that bastard looked like?” He asked me and his expression was full of concern. “He wasn’t a part of our clan or yours, he was wearing different colors and spoke differently, so I guess he was a spy from Rued’s clan?” I explained and told him all the details I could remember from my assault. “Tell me, why were you calling out my brother’s name? If he had not arrived a moment before we heard you shouting, we might have suspected it was him.” Ubba asked me. “First I also thought it was Ivarr, playing games with me. You know he likes to annoy me. But then this other guy showed up.” I explained myself again and Ubba seemed to understand my reasons. “It was because of that scream we went looking for you and saw you laying on the ground.” I was confused at this. “Ubba, I called out for Eivor, why in seven hells would I ask Ivarr for help?” I asked Ubba in return and the last one seemed to think about it. 

We were startled by the noise of screaming nearby. We all walked towards the source of the noise, Eivor supporting me and we entered an empty church, the scent surrounding the area making me sick all over again. The foul stench of blood and metal. In the middle of the cathedral stood Ivarr, without a shirt and definitely in rage, ready to torture someone. He turned around and I could see the dark circles under his eyes. “You found him?” Eivor asked him and when Ivarr stepped back, I saw the man who assaulted me all naked in shackles, chained to the ceiling by his arms and neck. “I did, chased the little piggy all the way to his little friends. We took them by surprise and the remaining cowards fled. However, I still have some unfinished business with this piece of shit. When I’m done with him, he’ll beg his mother to crawl back into her arsehole again.” Ivarr replied and he looked at me. I expected a snarky comment and for a moment I knew he was about to, but he must have thought better of it. Did he spend the night chasing my aggressor? His captive started moaning in pain and Ivarr punched him in the face. “What shall I do with you? It’s been a while since I practised my skills with a bow, perhaps I could use you as my target.” He started torturing the man by burning him with a hot iron stave, but I didn’t feel pity for him. I walked closer to where Ivarr stood and where he had hung his captive. “I have an idea, may I?” I asked him and he stepped back, seeming amused by my question. “Can somebody get me a hungry goat?” I asked to nobody in particular. “Oh poor thing, you must be exhausted from running all night. Here let me help you ease some of the pain.” I placed a stool next to where he was hanging, gathered a bucket of water and some salt which I added to the water. I grabbed a piece of cloth which I found next to me on the ground and soaked it with the water. The men behind me looked at me confused and when Ivarr tried to argue, I shushed him. I took the rag out of the water and started dabbing his feet with it. “Does this feel good? Oh your feet are very dirty, I guess I’ll need some help cleaning this up. Can somebody bring me the goat please?” I almost purred, trying my best to sound strong, still being hoarse. I guided the goat towards his feet and it started licking his feet, which resulted in him crying out due to the tickling. Ivarr came close to me, pulling me away from the goat and closer to him. I saw the tattoos on his chest and wondered what they meant. “What are you doing?” He rasped in my ear and it took me a few seconds before I looked up into his eyes, distracted by studying the markings on his chest. He looked tired indeed, his blue eyes surrounded by dark circles under his eyes. “Trust me, wait for a minute and you might even like this.” I said and that seemed enough to shut him up. 

The sounds my aggressor made were slowly sounding more and more filled with pain and everybody looked at me, waiting for an explanation. “The goat will keep on licking until his feet are all but bare flesh.” I informed them and even Ivarr seemed impressed. “You heard that you little shit? I guess you’ll be up there for a while, ha!” he shouted out and the man screamed in anguish. “I’m not done with you yet.” I stated and went back to the bucket, dabbing the cloth in the water again. “Too bad you couldn’t use this yesterday. For you made it very clear what you wanted to do with it.” I touched his manhood and he screamed out in terror. “I guess you’ll have to make it up with me one way or another.” I continued and dabbed his manhood and balls with the cloth and we all knew what would happen next. I didn’t feel the need to see this through, I threw the rag in the bucket and proudly walked outside of the church with my head held high, leaving everybody staring at me while the man’s screams became more frantic. I went back inside my room and started working again. 

I joined the men for dinner later in the evening and everything was pleasant until Ivarr arrived, who was standing there in his bare chest, announcing he had brought me a gift. Smiling cruelly, he came closer and leaned down on the table, right in front of me. Some servants stepped inside, holding various platters and I had a feeling what was about to happen. The first ‘dish’ they brought inside contained the man’s cock and balls, neatly presented on a plate. I glanced at Ivarr, who seemed delighted in giving me his ‘presents’, his eyes glistening with pleasure. Another plate was placed in front of me, this time containing his heart. A moment later, the last plate arrived, with a chopped off head on it and an apple stuffed in his mouth. I recognized the man who assaulted me, even though his face was a grimace, showing his last moments were pure pain and torture. “What is the meaning of this?!” Ubba cried out, storming off towards his brother. “I made sure the lady had plenty to eat, we wouldn’t want her to starve.” He smirked at me while teasing Ubba, who didn’t seem amused by this display at all. “Stop this madness brother! Hasn’t she been through enough?” Ubba pushed his brother towards the entrance of the hall, away from me. “She ruined my shirt and you know how I feel about people touching my stuff. Nobody touches what belongs to me unpunished.” He tried again to make up a sad excuse to justify his actions, this time he sounded more serious as if to send a message. “I don’t care, get this out of here!” Ubba’s voice thundered in the hall and he threw the head in front of Ivarr’s feet. The tension between the two brothers grew more hostile by the second. The servants quickly took away the plates in front of me and the younger brother picked up the severed head and turned around, walking outside not saying a word. 

“Thank you!” I shouted after him, remembering he had spent the night chasing the man who assaulted me. I had to give him some credit for that. “Sad old bastard thought you were crying out his name last night.” Eivor tried to change the subject. I frowned in confusion, for I was positive I called after Eivor. “He went to look for you as soon as he heard you scream. He was first to arrive and he chased the bastard down when he ran away. We all know what happened next.” Ceolwulf explained and I was silent for the rest of the evening, completely lost in thought and this didn’t go unnoticed. “Are you alright?” Eivor asked me. “If he hates me that much, then why did he come to my aid?” I replied and Eivor sighed. “He’s complicated. Pretending he hates everybody like he acts with young Ceolbert, while in fact he thinks of him as a son and cares for him deeply. But he’ll never admit it.” Eivor explained and it didn’t make sense to me. “There’s something I need to take care off, I’ll be right back.” I excused myself and left the dining hall. I needed some fresh air and I stayed outside for a while, close to the safety of the camp. My room was nearby and I was on my way inside to freshen up when I saw Ivarr laying down on his back in the hay near the stables, still half-naked, piss drunk and snoring as a boar. He looked peaceful while he was asleep and I noticed his tattoos for the second time today. I got closer to where he was laying down, curiosity taking over my rationality. There were a lot of drawings on his chest and arms, but the three in the center of his chest got my attention. They represented a tree on the left, a horse with eight legs in the middle and a raven on the right. I remembered one of the stories Sylvi told me about Odin and recognized some of the drawings. 

I was too distracted by his tattoos that I didn’t notice him waking up. If I had paid more attention, I would have noticed his breathing became less even and I would have noticed him watching me with barely lidded eyes. “If you wanted to lay with me you could have just asked, instead of taking advantage of a drunk.” He startled me and I noticed he was still drunk, he reeked of ale and blood. “Yggdrasil, Sleipnir and Odin?” I asked him and ignored his previous comments, gently running my fingers over each drawing as I said it’s name. He smiled at me, not a cruel smile as I was used to, but the sort of smile that was rare with him. “Hmm, who taught you that? You’re right except for the last one, it represents the forces we joined to bring our army here.” He asked me and explained the last drawing with that raspy voice of his. I noticed my hand was still on his chest and before I could pull away, his hand was already on mine keeping it there. As if he could read my mind that very moment and I wondered if he felt the same weird feeling pooling in his lower belly. “A girl in Ravensthorpe taught me about your gods and customs.” I replied and he just stared at me, not saying a word. There was this weird tension between us right now, not unfriendly but it didn’t make me comfortable either. He must feel cold, for there were goosebumps over his entire upper body. An idea popped into my mind. “I have something for you. Wait here.” I pulled my hand away and gently got up, running into my room. I rummaged through the chest where I kept my stuff until I found the thing I was looking for and ran back outside. Ivarr was still on his back, patiently waiting for my return and I could swear I saw him smile when he thought I wasn’t looking. I was surprised, for I expected he would have been gone by the time I returned. “Here, take this. For saving me and because I ruined yours.” I offered him the shirt I worked on before and he seemed puzzled. Perhaps for the first time since I met him, he didn’t have a snarky remark and he just stared at the piece of clothing I had offered him and then looked at me in disbelief. “You’re welcome.” I broke the silence and got up, back on my way to the dining hall, having the last word in a conversation with him for the first time.


	5. Memories

“Edrys! We thought you had already left for the warmth of your furs!” Eivor welcomed me again and poured me a cup of ale. “Where have you been, we missed you!” Ubba called out. “I was with Ivarr.” I told them and the entire hall went silent. “Don’t worry Ubba, he’s still alive and as you can see, so am I.” I joked and told him how I found him laying drunk in the hay, covered in blood and piss. “I even gave him a new shirt to replace his old one, so he has nothing to complain about anymore.” Eivor and Ubba both stared at me, seemingly in shock from what I just said. Ubba became a bit uncomfortable and he suddenly got very serious as if he was going to lecture me. “Edrys, there are some things you must know about our culture. The offering of a shirt in our culture is a way of telling someone you wish to court him.” I was in shock by this revelation. “Well, that pretty much explained his reaction. Poor guy couldn’t utter a word!” I started laughing, but he didn’t see the joke of it at all. Clearly they held their traditions in high regard. “I’m sorry Ubba, I meant no disrespect.” I apologized and he gave me a sad smile. “What’s done is done. Now it’s up to my brother.” He stated and I looked at him quizzically. “If he wears it, it means he accepted your affections for him, which I highly doubt.” He explained and I wondered if he meant Ivarr’s accepting or that I held any affection for his brother at all. I nodded and stayed with them until I became too tired. Some of the men already fell asleep on the benches and even on the floor. I left the hall again, escorted by Eivor who brought me safely to my room. I took a quick glace to the stables and noticed Ivarr was gone. As soon as I slipped beneath the warm furs on my bed, I was soon taken over by exhaustion and fell asleep. 

I woke up to the harsh shouting of men and I recognized one of the voices as Ubba’s. He seemed to be in a heated discussion and I got dressed as fast as I could. “What’s happening?” I asked Ceolbert who was standing right next to me. “The Ragnarssons are quarreling again, it seems pretty serious.” He informed me and suddenly Ivarr stormed out of the tent, closely followed by Ubba who tried to catch up with him. He was still bare-chested and covered in god knows what caused the stench following him around. His eyes immediately landed on me and he left without saying a word to anyone. Ubba was right not to worry, it appears he was right about Ivarr not accepting my gift. I might have offended him by giving him the shirt last night, perhaps he thought I was trying to mock him. My hope to have made some kind of truce was shattered to pieces, the attempt for peace only made the situation even worse. Eivor went after Ivarr and I spend the day in the company of Ceolbert and his father. Ceolwulf was a wise man, but I wondered why he put his trust in the Ragnarsson brothers. He must have had his motives. 

I noticed Ubba was sulking in his seat, clearly distressed about something. When Ceolwulf excused himself to discuss some matters with his son in private, I sat down next to the older Ragnarsson. “Are you alright?” I asked him, worried about the state I was in. “Did you have a lot of fights with your siblings?” Ubba asked me and I remembered the times they used to pick on me for being a girl. “I did, but we always solved our issues.” I admitted, missing the fights I had with them. Ubba smiled sadly, taking a sip from his drinking horn. “Ignore Ivarr, he’s an arse. Act before he thinks, I often wonder if he really is that stupid.” I tried to console him and he shook his head, as if to say ‘no’. “You’d be surprised at how smart, strong and cunning he actually is. When he was born, his little bones were so frail we thought he wouldn’t make the night. The healer told us he if he lived the night, he might have issues with his health and stay weak for the rest of his life, since his bones were not as strong as they should be. Ivarr proved us all wrong by training harder than the rest of us and worked his muscles so hard they would support his skeleton. When we invaded your lands, he took Jorvik just by being cunning and without using force. Man has a gift for warfare, as if Odin himself bestowed him with it and he uses it to the fullest. That’s all he cares about and needs or at least, that’s what he tells himself. Today he called me a coward for pursuing the dream of settling down one day to my old age, having a wife and kids.” He explained and I understood why he was upset, to them, warfare was a big part of their culture. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t share that vision, I don’t take him for a man who would settle down, let alone imagine him being a father. That doesn’t mean you’re a coward for wanting such things, it makes you human.” I replied and gave him a soft punch on his upper arm to cheer him up. I liked how he was opening up to me, maybe it could work in my advantage to forge an alliance with their clans, just like Ceolwulf had done. Although I realized I would probably never be able to convince my father, he was way too proud for that. “Thank you Edrys. Perhaps my brother hasn’t found the right woman yet. One day he will and realize there’s more to life than fighting. To us Norse, marriage is an important part of our lives, often forced to make alliances and end long-lasting feuds. Although the opposite family has the right to seek blood vengeance when such pact is broken by the other. It’s more based on politics, but once promised to each other or married, we take good care of our women, value mutual respect and are highly protective of them.” Ubba explained his traditions and I was astonished they were so civilized. 

My father always depicted them as dumb brutes who had zero respect for anything. “We all know how Ivarr handles alliances. He guts them. I doubt he or my father would ever settle for peace, especially after killing my uncle.” I stated and remembered when he slit my uncles throat. “Yet you’re still alive and unharmed, despite his threats.” Ubba reminded me of all the times his brother had threatened to kill or hurt me. Except for the time he hit my lower arm to make me drop my sword in Ravensthorpe, he never did. “He has his own way when it comes to caring about someone or showing respect. I can’t say I know of all his intentions, but if he wanted to hurt you, he already would have even if he can be quite a little shit sometimes.” He continued and I grew silent. “He cares about you and I think he just missed the time you went raiding together. Perhaps that’s why he hates thinking of you having a family, knowing other people will be your first priority and not him. I think he’s scared to end up alone.” I explained my thoughts to him. “You might be right about that you know. A couple of years ago, Ivarr was out on his own for years and had made a pact which gained us Jorvik and I knew he was looking for other lands to conquer as well as he headed West. He raided the rest of Northumbria with his crew of drengir while I laid siege on Repton. After years, he returned to me in Repton, his face scarred by your father and many of his good men dead, although his story about it never made sense to me. He never left for long again since that day.” Ubba told me and I was curious about the scar. “Do you know what happened that day?” I remembered the first time I hear my father speak to Ivarr at the church and I wanted to ask him but I never got the chance. “He told me he was on a raiding trip when they entered a vast fog and were ambushed by your father when they tried to go to land. Rhodri killed all his men and gave him that nick on his face. That’s all I know.” The older Ragnarsson replied, but I still didn’t understand why there was so much hate between his brother and my father. 

Ubba talked about him and Ivarr’s youth for a couple of hours until the sun began to set and the sky turned a dark pink and orange. He invited me in his private quarters, where he offered me a cup of ale and filled his drinking horn as well. “Did you ever fall in love?” I asked him and he smiled. “No, when we were younger, the only thing we wanted was for our axe to be drenched in blood and live up to our name.” He explained and I was surprised. “So you never liked a girl or family you wished to form an alliance with?” I asked him. “We soon discovered some women or clans only sought us out because we were the sons of Ragnar, not because of our own accomplishments. We didn’t want to live in our father’s footsteps anymore and wanted to make a name for ourselves. At least I came to an age where I value peace and prosperity, you’ll learn so as well when you get older.” Ubba continued and I could understand his frustration. I filled myself another cup and I could already feel the alcohol in my system. “You’re not that old Ubba! I take it you met the right woman to change your mind about constant warfare?” I asked him and I saw him blush for the first time. “That I did and if Freya allows it, I’d like for us to marry soon and have a big family.” I smiled when he admitted his feelings about this woman, happy to see this other side to him. I’m sure that despite his reputation of a fearsome warrior, he has a big heart. “What about your brother? Did he ever love someone?” I asked him taking another swig of my cup, curious if Ivarr was even able to feel love at all. “I don’t think so, I’ve heard some rumors among his drengir there might have been a girl some years ago, but he never spoke about her.” Ubba told me. “I’m not surprised, he has as much charm as a wolf.” I joked and Ubba and I roared in laughter. 

“Tell me Edrys, were you ever in love?” He asked me and I had to think really hard. “Perhaps when I was still a little girl of seven winter, when I first started practising swordplay. My youngest brother and his friends were also there and I remember having a huge crush on him, until he cut off one of my ponytails.” I laughed at my childhood memory of my first love. “What about young Ceolbert? You both seem to like each other.” Ubba said and I remembered him observing me and the young aetheling on several occasions. “He’s like a brother to me and I feel nothing more than friendship.” I explained and he seemed relieved for some reason. “And Ivarr?” He continued questioning me, looking at me intently. “You know how much your brother and I get along. I’m surprised he didn’t even kill me yet, probably because you asked him to.” I was surprised why he kept asking me about my love life. “What if he accepted your offer? Would you consider him becoming your lover or husband even?” He asked me again and I almost choked at his last question. “Ubba, why are you so interested in my feelings all of a sudden? Is there something I need to know?” I asked him in return and he grew silent once more, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. “The priest is trying to form an alliance between your father and us once more. He said it would be a good idea to ensure peace by marrying you off and he had young Ceolbert in mind for this union. He said it wasn’t wise for us Danes to pursue you, since my brother killed your uncle. But I would like to know your opinion on this, if you’d consider a union with my brothers. Or perhaps me...” Ubba finally admitted and anger spread like wildfire within me. 

“So that’s why they wanted me to come to Repton! I should have seen this one coming!” I seethed at him. “Calm down Edrys, we would never force you to marry one of us, we respect you too much for that.” He tried to calm me down, but no matter what he said, my anger could not be quenched. I ran out of his quarters, leaving his tent and headed out nowhere in particular. I could hear him call after me, but I didn’t want to hear another word anymore. I ran through the streets in Repton, looking for something to ease my mind. What were they thinking, selling me off like a broodmare? I ran across a shooting target was lucky to find a bow and filled quiver nearby. The bow was slightly too big for me, but it would do. I put my first arrow into place, aimed at the centre of the target and fired. It was slightly off centre, but that only encouraged me to try again. Placing my second arrow in place, this time taking the wind more into account, I fired again and it hit bullseye. I continued shooting until the quiver was empty as well as my mind. I left the bow where I found it and walked back to my room and changed into my night robe. I considered Ubba’s words and found there was some truth in them. An alliance would be the easiest and fastest way to ensure an alliance between my father and the clans. Ceolbert would definitely consider my feelings and though I felt no romantic feelings for him, I was sure he’d be a fine husband some day. Just not the right one for me, he was too passive and I felt for him as a sister would care for her brother.


	6. Invasion

I woke in the middle of the night by something that tickled my face and felt a weight next to me on the edge of my bed. “Stop it Chewy, that tickles!” I started laughing, trying to push the wolf dog away from my bed until I realized I was still in my room in Repton and not yet in Ravensthorpe. A hand quickly covered my mouth almost at inhuman speed, preventing me from screaming. I opened my eyes but they needed some time to adjust to the darkness, the first thing I noticed was a pleasant odour, one of soap. “Don’t. Scream.” Ivarr’s familiar voice rasped in my ear and he slowly released his hand from my mouth while hovering over me. It was a smell I didn’t associate with him, he always reeked of blood, ale and gore. “I thought you were gone.” I said, more a statement than a question. “Was planning to.” He replied while he lit a small candle on the nightstand. The second thing I noticed made me look twice for I believed I was dreaming. He was wearing the shirt I gave him and it fit him like a glove. I blushed at the thought of his muscular build, wrapped in the piece of clothing I gave him. The third thing I noticed was him holding something above my head, which he slowly traced on the outlines of my face with at first. “What are you doing?” I wanted to ask him, but he put the index finger of his free hand on my lips before I could finish my sentence, to silence me. He continued the tracing, brushing my cheeks with the strange object and it actually felt nice. As on instinct, I closed my eyes and savored this new sensation. Soon he started to trace my nose, following a path all the way down to my mouth. I opened my eyes when he softly brushed my lips with the foreign object, which he watched with hunger in his eyes and it wasn’t for blood this time. The look he gave me awoke something deep within me and a strange feeling I never felt started to grow in my lower belly. Ivarr came closer to me, until the tip of his nose touched mine and when that happened, I felt a fluttering feeling deep in my core. “Edrys” He whispered, saying my name for the first time while his mouth was only an inch away from mine. I looked at him, his eyes boring into mine once they caught mine and I saw him looking at me with care like I never had seen before from any man, he looked vulnerable even and it was something I’d never associate with Ivarr. I lifted my hand and carefully touched the scar on his face, gently tracing it with my fingers. He closed his eyes when I touched him, enjoying the caressing of his face. 

My other hand brushed away his long hair so I could see his entire face. He opened his eyes when my fingers started tracing his lips, his eyes clouded like he was in a haze and I could feel myself drifting off in that same haze as well, wishing this was a dream that would never stop. “Ivarr” I whispered his name, almost a purr and before I realized what was happening, his lips crashed onto mine. His hand searched and enveloped mine, entwining our fingers while he deepened the kiss. My body felt like it was about to explode and it only became worse when his lips moved on to my neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses which gave me even more goosebumps. His teeth scraped over my neck and I couldn’t hold back when a loud moan escaped my lips, experiencing this for the first time in my life. I was ashamed by the unfamiliar sound that suddenly came from deep within me, while he didn’t seem to be bothered, he looked proud and satisfied by my response to his touch. He softly bit my neck, continued until he reached my shoulder and looked up at my face to see my reaction. It must have satisfied him, for he gave me a playful smirk. I put my hand in his neck to pull him closer again, but he held back. “Eager are we?” He teased me with that same smirk, which I actually found highly attractive on him. “I want to be yours and you to be mine.” I blurted out in my haze and his gaze softened but got serious. “I always was and always will be until Odin claims me.” I didn’t expect such words to leave Ivarr’s lips at all and it felt like they held some meaning to him. He nudged his nose against mine and I was surprised by his words and his tender gesture. I felt his weight on the bed shift and was surprised when he stood up and headed towards the exit. “Did I do something wrong?” I asked him, thinking I said something he didn’t like. “No, it’s just... I have to go.” He replied and left abruptly, leaving me alone and I felt sad and confused all of a sudden, not understand where things went wrong. I didn’t understand him at all. I kept pondering until I fell asleep. 

When the gentle, early rays of the sun woke me, the first thing that caught my eye was a single purple flower laying on my nightstand, a thistle with a bright purple colour and I wondered how it got there. I took the strange little flower carefully between my thumb and index finger and when I brought it closer to my face to examine it, I remembered the scent from this night. It was the strange object I could not identify, but why would Ivarr stroke my face with it? I put it back on my nightstand and got ready to start the day by changing into my dress and combing my hair. I tried to braid my hair like Sylvi and her friends did, but even though I did a decent attempt, it wasn’t nearly as good as hers. I noted to myself to ask them to teach me when I got back at Ravensthorpe. After finishing the last strands of hair into smaller braids, I put the thistle carefully between the biggest sections in the main braid and left to talk to my friends. Everybody was gathered at the alliance table in Repton and seemed to be in a discussion. Ubba, Ceolwulf and Ivarr were bent over the map, marking several territories. Eivor was the first to notice me enter the tent. “Morning, have you slept well?” He asked me as usual and I noticed Ivarr took a quick glance up from the map. “I had a very good night of sleep, I was dreaming about a field full of beautiful flowers. I think they were thistles.” I admitted and smiled at my own inside joke, hoping someone else in particular would get it as well. “Perhaps the dream held some meaning. The flower represents aggressiveness and pain, but also protection and pride. You should talk to Valka about your dream when you return to the village.” Eivor explained the meaning the flower held and I took all this information in account, wondering if Ivarr was aware of the symbolism of the thistle. To me, the flower represented him perfectly. “Perhaps I should, I have several other questions as well. I want to learn more about your culture.” I said and Eivor seemed pleased hearing that. “I think she should stay here.” Ubba interrupted our conversation. “Why?” I asked out loud, still annoyed by his confession about marrying me off yesterday evening. “We heard rumors... Rued’s remaining clan members are still out for blood after killing their leader. Not only have they been seen near Repton, but also near Ravensthorpe. You’re safer here.” Ubba explained the current situation and the markers on the map made more sense to me now. “We should split up then. They’re located north of Repton and other groups have been scouted near the riverbanks leading to Ravensthorpe. They’ll probably try to ambush us if we go by water. We should rally a small band of warriors and our fastest horses to go south through the forest. That way, we might reach the village in time to warn the others and put up some defenses. I will go with Eivor and several of our clan.” I shared my strategy and Ubba nodded in agreement. I’ve been to many of my father’s meetings to discuss strategies and warfare, where I actually learned a thing or two. “You have a point, Eivor do you agree to this?” Ubba asked him and he nodded. “I do, we will go right away. The more time we have to prepare for battle.” Eivor added and we all left the main tent of the Ragnarssons. 

I quickly gathered all of my belongings and put it in the saddlebag of the horse they prepared for me. It was a beautiful white mare with silver manes and she nuzzled her nose against my hand when I stroke her nose. “Hey girl, are you ready to go?” I petted her and gave her a kiss on her nose. “Not yet, her rider is still missing.” One of the men said and I looked at him in confusion. “I’m right here?” I asked him and he shook his head. Ubba was walking towards the stables, accompanied by Ceolbert, his father and Ivarr and I wondered if the last one was going to say goodbye or mock me one last time before we rode off. “Ceolbert will stay with his father in Repton. They will look after the defenses here while you are headed to Ravensthorpe.” Ubba explained and Ceolbert looked at me with sad eyes and I had to admit I was going to miss him too. “Alright, let’s go home.” Eivor said after saying goodbye to everyone. I gave Ceolbert and his father a hug and was unsure if should hug Ubba as well, but to him, our dispute of last night seemed to be forgiven, for he pulled me into his familiar bear hug. I didn’t know how to act around Ivarr and was about to say goodbye to him, until he walked away from me, heading towards the horses. He climbed on top of the white mare they had prepared for me and I looked up at him in confusion. “I’m sorry, but they prepared her for me. I don’t own a horse of my own.” I said to Ivarr and I realized they were planning on leaving me behind in Repton, as they said before. I was about to protest until Ivarr held out his hand to me. I was confused by his action. “Are you coming? We don’t have all day.” He snarled at me, beckoning me to hurry and I took his hand to support me while I climbed on the horse behind him. He waited until I was seated and when we took off, I had a hard time holding on to the horse. “For fuck sake I don’t bite.” He snarled again and I could not suppress a small laugh. “Actually, you do if I remember last night correctly.” I whispered as quietly as I could, to make sure only he could hear and gently wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel him get tense when my hands touched his stomach, feeling his muscles clench. I noticed he was wearing his old blue shirt again and wanted to ask him about it but changed my mind, not sure if he would appreciate it. Eivor was scouting the road ahead, giving us some privacy but neither of us said much. It was a bumpy and long road through the forests of Ledecestrescire, making me feel sore after a couple of hours. I laid my head to rest on his back and I could hear his heartbeat quicken when I did so. I smiled when I realized the effect my touch had on him. I tried to pull my hands away, just to tease him but he made me cling to him even more when he forced his horse to speed up when he noticed my intentions. We joined Eivor on his scouting trip and he rode next to Ivarr and me. “Ravensthorpe is up ahead, it won’t be long until we reach it.” He said when he noticed my discomfort from sitting on the horse for too long. 

He was right, not even half an hour later we reached the village. I found it difficult getting off the horse, my legs aching from sitting in the same position for too long. I almost stumbled, if Ivarr hadn’t caught me. He didn’t seem sore from the long ride at all. “Next time go easy on her drengir, the girl can barely walk. You rode her too hard!” One of the men started teasing me and the others started to laugh out loud. “I bet your wife will never say the same about you!” I shouted out to him and the men laughed even louder. I could see Randvi leaving the longhouse in the distance and she soon gave me a hug and laughed at the state I was in. I explained I was sore from the long ride and wasn’t used to such trips. “Join me at the bathhouse later, it will help with your aching muscles. You should join us Eivor.” Randvi added and I could not miss the flirting tone when she said the last part. Something was going on between the two of them, I was sure of it. “I’d love to, I’ll take whatever help I can get.” I replied and she guided me towards the longhouse. 

Even though I’ve only stayed here for a while, it already felt like home to me. We gathered at the alliance map and Eivor started putting the markers on the places where our scouts have seen Rued’s men. “We should put someone on the lookout on high ground, so they can survey the area.” I suggested and Randvi nodded. “We already placed a man on top of the watchtower in the north. He will send us a signal should they invade from the north.” She said and I noticed several other markers on the map. “What are those?” I asked her when I pointed at the little crosses on the map. “Hytham will scout the area surrounding our village and has already placed traps at these spots.” Randvi explained and I was surprised they managed to take the necessary precautions on such short notice. Knowing Hytham, they would be very effective and not easy to detect. “What about the village itself?” I asked and she smiled at me. “We have set up a system to patrol the grounds and all the villagers who aren’t able to fight, will gather at stay at the longhouse every night until the threat has passed.” She informed me and Eivor and I nodded in approval. “Eivor, do you have a bow I can use? I will keep watch at the longhouse and stop them with my bow before they come too close.” I asked him and he was off to his bedroom. “Edrys, I think it’s better you stay inside...” Randvi started but I cut her off. “No, I will not hide between these four walls while I can help you in the fight. I can stand my ground!” I interrupted her, angry about being treated as a weakling. “I know that all too well Edrys, but should they harm you, there’s no way Rhodri will let that one pass.” She explained her intentions. “Then give me some armor and weapons so I can protect myself!” I continued, not taking no for an answer and Randvi sighed. “Allright come with me.” I followed her outside the longhouse, down the road leading to the port where the blacksmith was located. “Hello Randvi, what brings you here?” The blacksmith greeted us warmly. “Gunnar, we need some armor and weapons for her. Do you think you have something in stock that might fit?” She asked him and he went inside, rummaging through his stuff. He came back outside to call us inside after a couple of minutes and laid out several items on the table inside his workshop. “We will try these on her, Randvi, can you help her get dressed?” The big man asked her and went outside to give us some privacy. 

Except for the gear I used to wear during combat training, I never wore anything else than a dress and the new clothes looked foreign to me. “Alright, let’s take these off.” Randvi helped me out of my dress and underdress. She held up some brown leather pants and helped me into a blue linen tunic that reached my knees. “What’s that?” I asked her when she took a leather kind of corset from the table. “This will protect your torso, it has some chainmail on the inside to protect your vital organs, but it’s mostly made out of leather to keep you light and agile.” She explained when she helped me in the strange piece of armor. She secured it with some straps and bindings and I started to look less and less like I used to. “This is to protect your shoulders, but I will only use one on you, since you will be mostly using your bow. This way your shoulder will be protected, while you can freely use to other.” She continued when she put on the leather pauldron with iron ornaments. After putting on my boots, I put on the padded leather armbracers for my lower arms myself, recognizing them since Eivor wore them too and Randvi secured matching leg bracers to my boots while I was doing so. Not all parts fit me perfectly, but it would definitely do for the coming fight. Randvi added a sturdy belt which would hold my weapons and when I looked in the mirror, I could barely recognize myself. “All done!” Randvi called out and Gunnar entered his workshop once more. “Ah look at you little drengir!” Gunnar teased me and I started blushing. “You still need one thing, here.” He handed me a sword, which was not very heavy and easy to wield. I checked it’s balance and found it fitted me perfectly. “Thank you Gunnar, you have a keen eye for this. It’s perfect!” I thanked him and he looked at me, as if he were proud. “After years of being a blacksmith, these things come naturally to me girl.” He explained and I strapped it to my new belt. “Alright Edrys, it’s time to begin the preparations for tonight. We need to make sure everybody will be in the longhouse tonight and have the men armed.” Randvi stated and we pulled the cart containing the weapons she asked for towards the longhouse. 

Eivor had to look twice to recognize me and he smiled when he did. “A true shieldmaiden of Ravensthorpe!” He shouted out and made me turn around. “It looks good on you, although I wouldn’t mind seeing Randvi in armor either.” He stated and it was Randvi’s turn to blush at his comment but she ignored him. “You still need one thing.” Eivor stated and he guided me inside towards his room. Ivarr was inside, getting drunk at one of the tables and I noticed he was watching us when we entered the longhouse. “Sit down and close your eyes.” Eivor guided me towards the chair in his resting quarters and I did as instructed. Soon after, I could feel his fingertip gently dabbing something on my eyelids. “What are you doing?” I laughed, for it felt weird and tickled a little, which made me squint my eyes a little. “Wait for it.” He replied and seemed amused by my reaction. “Done.” He said and I opened my eyes, looking into a mirror he held in front of me. My eyelids were painted black, the area around slowly fading towards the side of my face. “I look scary!” I shouted out, amazed by the look of it. “That’s exactly the point of it.” He informed me and started to paint his face as well in similar fashion. I left his room, heading towards Randvi’s room and passed Ivarr on the way, whom I hadn’t seen since our ride from Repton. He pulled me onto his lap when I passed him, making sure no-one was watching us. “My Valkyrie...” Ivarr purred and I could smell the mead on his breath. “Why do you call me that? You called me so before, in the very same hall we are in now.” I asked him and he grew silent, trying to avoid the question. “I’m listening?” I asked him again, urging him to explain himself. He was about to tell me, until suddenly we heard the warning horn from within the village. “They’re here!” We heard shouting from outside and it was then when all hell broke loose. Ivarr and I sprinted outside, followed by Eivor, who quickly handed me a bow and quiver. “I recognize them from last time, they’re from Rued’s clan!” Randvi called out and started to gather the children and elderly inside the longhouse while the ones who were able to fight ran towards the docks. “Stay with Randvi and protect the longhouse!” Eivor commanded me and ran off, following Ivarr. 

It was chaos, for we didn’t expect them to arrive in broad daylight. We thought they were going to try sneak their way in, as they wanted to do with Repton. I helped Randvi evacuate the people from the buildings near the longhouse and people from the outskirts of the village were arriving as well. I kept looking for little Sylvi, her friends had just arrived but there was no sign of her yet. “She wanted to save her cat.” One of her friends told me and pointed to where they last saw her. I glanced around and noticed that part of the village was still safe and I ran towards Sylvi’s house. I looked around but couldn’t find her. “Sylvi?!” I cried out, hoping she would hear me. “Edrys, I’m here!” I heard her call from inside of the house. “Come out, I’ll take you to your friends.” I called out to her and was relieved to find her unharmed. The little girl was crying and when he stepped outside, I could see her carrying her cat. “Didn’t they tell you to go to the longhouse?” I lectured her, hoping she realized the danger she put herself in. I heard some more shouting, this time coming from the other side of town. I picked Sylvi up and carried her and her cat to the longhouse where Randvi was waiting for us. “They attack from the north as well!” Randvi told me when she closed the door of the longhouse and I could sense some fear in her voice. Not a moment after, we could hear distant shouting from the other side of the longhouse and we noticed the men who invaded our village from the north closing in on us. I took my bow and shot my first arrow, hitting one of the men straight in his chest. “Randvi, go get Eivor!” I asked her, trying to hide my desperation. She took off and I was able to shoot two other men, hitting one in the face, before they came to close for me to fire. I dropped the bow and pulled my sword from it’s scabbard, waiting for their attack. One of them charged at me at full speed and I was able to sweep his leg so he would fall to the ground, where I drove my sword in his chest. 

Two other men charged at me, while the other men tried to break into the longhouse. I could only hope for Randvi and Eivor to return soon. “You’re not from around here are you?” One of the two asked me, while the other tried to circle around. I guess they were trying to distract me, so they could surround me, giving me a disadvantage in battle. I kept my eyes on both of them, putting enough distance between us and I hoped I could stall them until my friends arrived. “What gave me away?” I replied and one of them smirked. “You might look like one of us, but you fight like a Saxon.” He spat at me, meaning it as an insult. “I am lady Edrys of Sciropescire, daughter of king Rhodri!” I called out and charged at them, taking advantage of their confusion and managed to kill of of them, burying my sword into his side. I didn’t think it through, for I couldn’t pull my sword out in time, which left me vulnerable for an attack from the other invader. I was able to block his attack by using a wooden branch, but it splintered as soon as his axe hit the wood. I found a discarded shield on the ground from the first man I killed and used it to protect myself from the incoming attacks. I tried to reach my sword, but he pushed me back with vicious attacks, giving me no time to recover. My arms were already sore from holding up the heavy shield and blocking his attacks. I looked around me, desperately trying to find something to defend myself with. My eyes soon landed on an axe nearby, laying beside a dead body and I went after it, before my attacker realized what I was planning. My sore fingers curled around the wooden hilt and I was able to successfully block an attack, which gave me room to bury my axe into his neck. When I pulled it out again, not making the same mistake to be without a weapon, his blood sprayed all over me, covering my face with it. I had no time to feel disgusted, as the men who tried to break into the longhouse now directed their anger at me. One of them almost reached me, before I saw something fly over and he quickly fell down on the ground, an axe buried deep into his head. I saw Ivarr throwing a second axe from at least thirty yards away and hit his target while he was running to me. I pulled Ivarr’s axe out of the invader’s face and tossed it to him once he was close enough. “Nice throw!” I complimented him and he grinned as cocky as ever. “I see you had some fun as well.” He stated when he saw the corpses and I wasn’t sure I shared his definition of ‘having fun’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the language on the flowers in this chapter, while combining them with Viking traditions, wanting to give some more dept and meaning to the story.


	7. The aftermath of battle

We were soon surrounded by the remaining raiders of Rued’s clan and were fighting them off back to back. Ivarr was more aggressive in battle, taking advantage of their openings and weak spots while I took a defensive stance, blocking their incoming attacks directed towards me or my ally. However, one of them managed to hit my arm at a vulnerable spot, and was able to slice through the sleeve of my linen tunic, making me shout out in pain. Ivarr pushed me on the ground at the very same moment and took over the battle completely, taking them all on on his own. Even when seriously outnumbered as in 4 to 1, he was a force to be reckoned with. His fighting skills were phenomenal and at that moment, I realized he held back when I attacked him that night in the longhouse. Using both his axes, he brutally killed them off one by one and when the last one tried to run away, he threw his axe like he did before, this time hitting him right on his spine. “Let me see.” He gently shoved my hands away from my wound and ripped my sleeve to he could examine it. “It’s nothing serious.” He said to reassure me while dabbing away the blood coming from the cut. 

“Thank you.” I said, laying my bruised and bloodied hand on his. “For what?” He asked, pretending not to know why. “For saving me... Again...” I replied and blushed, realizing it was the second time he had come to my aid. “You do have a habit for getting into trouble, don’t you.” He teased me and the cocky grin I grew to love, returned to his face. “Perhaps that’s the only way to see if you care.” I teased him back, giving him a playful smile. He gave me a look that spoke volumes. “Did you mean what you said last night?” I asked him and he looked confused. “Nevermind, I must have misunderstood...” I said, knowing I made a mistake by asking and perhaps I imagined last night after all. “Edrys.” He started but I cut him off. “No it’s ok, I understand. My fate has been decided for me after all...” I continued and realized he probably knew all too well his friends, even his brother were trying to marry me off. I tried to maintain my calm, but a single tear broke loose and I couldn’t stop it from falling down my face. “To helheim with them!” Ivarr shouted out and he took me in his arms, kissing me with such passion I could barely catch my breath. He pulled me even closer with his left arm, securing me close to his body, as if he was scared I’d run away. His right hand cupped my face and he brushed away the teardrop and the path it had made down my cheek. He then put his hand in my neck and pulled my face closer to his, while he deepened the kiss. He gently bit my lower lip and when I opened my mouth to protest, he started to tease my tongue with his. My senses were on high alert since the battle and I enjoyed it even more than last time he kissed me. I ran my right hand over his armor starting at his stomach, going up until I reached his chest and left it above his heart. I could hear the frantic beating of it, even through all those layers and I wondered if it was the aftermath of battle or because he was kissing me. I broke the kiss, completely out of breath while I whispered to him. “Easy drengir.” He smiled when I said those words and I was amazed I had this effect on him. He rested his forehead against mine and took my hands in his, gently rubbing my sore knuckles. “Couldn’t you guys at least wait until after a bath? I expect his from you Ivarr, but not from you Edrys, you’re covered in blood!” Randvi called out from behind us, accompanied by Eivor. I was startled by her comment, I didn’t notice them come this close. The two men shared a knowing look and I wondered how much Eivor knew about what happened to us. “So, where were you two while we were fighting for our lives, hoping you’d show up?” I asked her in return and she smiled. “It seems you’re already in good hands.” She teased me and nodded to where Ivarr was holding me tightly to him. I smiled at her joke but Ivarr stepped away, breaking the connection we had and I immediately missed his warmth.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Randvi said while dragging me to the bathhouse build around a hot spring. We both stripped out of our clothes and I felt a bit awkward to undress in front of her but soon got over it knowing she was my friend after all. She helped me out of the pieces of armor and I soon kicked out my boots and pants. When I removed my tunic, I noticed I was indeed soaked with blood and it disgusted me. I followed Randvi into the warm water, adjusting to the heat and felt relieved when the warmth helped me relax my muscles. “So, you and Ivarr huh?” She started and I blushed when I heard his name. “What about it?” I asked, trying to sound indifferent but she saw right through it. “I thought you hated each other until I found you in his arms. I guess you have some explaining to do.” She inquired and I told her everything that had happened since Repton, not yet telling her about the night Ivarr came to my room. She frowned when I told her about their intentions to marry me off. “It happens a lot to ensure peace between clans, but it doesn’t mean all marriages are successful.” She admitted and I wondered if she was talking about her own marriage to Sigurd and if she held feelings for Eivor. “So what’s happening between you and Eivor?” I asked her out of curiosity. “You noticed huh?” She sighed and I noticed she was struggling with her feelings. “It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone. Your secret’s safe with me.” I vowed to her and she smiled. “So is yours. For what it’s worth, I never imagined Ivarr holding a woman like he just held you.” She replied and I blushed at her remark. 

The same moment, Eivor and Ivarr entered the bathhouse as well and I looked at Randvi in confusion. “Men and women don’t have separate bathhouses, we all bathe together. She explained and immediately understood why I looked worried. I grew nervous, suddenly very aware I was already naked, having nothing to cover myself with. She laughed at my distress and gently squeezed my hand to assure me everything was alright. Both men stripped down as well and I looked the other way while they did so, scurrying as far away from them as possible when they waded into the water, which seemed to amuse Randvi even more. Eivor scooted closer to Randvi, who both didn’t seem bothered by their nakedness at all. I sank as deep into the water as I could, trying to hide myself. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of Edrys, you have the body of a goddess, don’t you agree Ivarr?” Randvi teased me and I covered myself with my arms when I saw him take a glance at me. “A goddess I’d worship every single night.” He replied, as if it was only the two of us in the warm spring. Eivor and Randvi smiled and shared a glace and I could see the longing for each other in their eyes. “So has Randvi, isn’t that right Eivor?” I teased the two of them and Randvi splashed some water at me. 

”I’m going to take a dip at the waterfall, I could use some the cool. Are you coming Edrys?” Randvi teased me and stepped out off the water, not embarrassed at all, standing naked in front of the three of us. “You go ahead, I’m not clean yet.” I started scrubbing, too shy to get out of the water naked. “I’ll join you!” Eivor answered her and got out of the water as well, following her outside. “Aren’t you going?” I asked Ivarr, who was still sitting in the warm water. “Nah, I prefer a warm puddle to relax.” He stated and smirked at me. Judging by his smirk, it probably meant something else as well. I started rubbing the dirt off my skin but I had a hard time rubbing it off of my back. I was startled when I felt something bump into me from behind, realizing only a moment after it was Ivarr who was helping me get the blood of my shoulders and back. I froze and became very aware of both our bodies being naked and close together. I trembled when his hand slid over my shoulder when he pushed my hair to the front, baring my back to him. “Easy.” He soothed me, gently massaging my neck and gradually made me relax and I leaned into his touch. His hand slowly went from my neck to my shoulder blades, over my lower back and he stopped when he reached my hips. I was breathing heavily, unfamiliar with the way my body seemed to react. I could feel his breath next to my ear, noticing he was having the same issue as I had and shortly after, his lips touched the tender skin of my earlobe. He started by sucking it gently, which returned the shaking feeling in my body. He softly bit the spot he was caressing with his tongue just a second ago and continued the kissing, following a trail from my ear to my spine. 

I enjoyed the tingly feeling he awoke inside of me and leaned into his touch some more, pressing my body closer to his. “Continue rubbing your ass against me like that and you won’t have a use for that flower crown anymore.” His hoarse voice sounded from behind me, giving me even more shivers down my spine. “As you wish.” I teased him and slowly turned around, facing him and saw the same hazy look as when he came to my room that night in Repton. His hands rested on my hips still and he gently pushed me back until my back hit the side of the spring, while kissing me passionately like he did after the battle. His body pressed against mine and I could feel something hard press onto my lower stomach. Ivarr’s kisses became more urgent, his touching fierce and his eyes were clouded by lust, his eyes mirroring my own. I felt his hand slide down from my hips to my knees and he hooked his hands behind them, pulling me up while pressing me between his body and the side of the spring. I placed my hands in his neck, to hold onto him. “Edrys, if we continue this, I won’t be able to stop.” He warned me, giving me some time to think. Lust already took over my rationality when I gave him my answer. “Then don’t.” I whispered in his ear, while pulling him closer to me so I could gently press my lips onto his. That was all the confirmation he needed and I noticed he tilted my body a little higher, guiding his erection towards my entrance. When he pressed up inside of me, I winced, shocked by the little sting I felt and he stopped his motions and looked at me with concern, nudging his nose against mine. 

I gave him a quick peck on his lips, to let him know I was fine. He pulled me closer to him and I felt him enter my body inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside of me and he gave me some time to adjust to him. I was overwhelmed by the new sensation my body was experiencing, feeling stretched and moaned when he started with some smaller thrusts. “Ivarr!” I softly moaned his name, while holding onto his neck. This only seemed to encourage him, picking up the pace. He kissed me with fervour while maintaining a steady pace, hitting some sensitive spot deep inside and he drove me over the edge, making me tingle all over my body and blurring my vision. I gripped his shoulders tight, pressing my nails deep into his skin, wanting to cling to this new feeling as long as I could. This seemed to drive him over the edge as well and he grunted out loud, as he increased to a frantic pace and then I felt him twitch inside of me, feeling my core get filled with a warm liquid when he spilled his seed inside of me. He stilled and placed his forehead against mine. “My queen” He purred in my ear and he gently kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled at him affectionately, still coming to my senses after my first orgasm and gave him a long and gentle kiss, teasing him with my tongue by licking his lips. “Keep doing that and I’ll be plowing you again.” He said, making me blush and I took a good look at his face, seeing the aftermath of our lovemaking in his eyes. 

He looked peaceful and relaxed, not agitated or bored as usual. At this very moment, he didn’t seem like the man who murdered my uncle in cold blood when it was just the two of us. Sure, I hated him for that, but I gradually started to feel different about him. I must have been lost in thought, for Ivarr suddenly lifted my chin upwards so I could face him, looking into his eyes. “Do you regret what just happened?” He asked me softly and I could see his concerned expression. “No, a lot has happened lately and there are many things I don’t understand just yet. It wasn’t how I expected my first time to be, but at least I got to decide the person I wanted to share it with. I’m expected to keep my virginity until I’m married to my future husband.” I admitted and he seemed relieved by my answer, smirking when I said the last part. “Guess he won’t need to use his battering ram to breach your gate, I already did that for him.” He stated proudly, as if he just won a game. I rolled my eyes at him, which made him even more smug. “Sure you’d ever want another man after having my plowsword inside of you? I might have ruined you for all the other men, having you crave me each time.” He teased me further and I wasn’t planning on boasting his ego even more. “Perhaps I should try and see for myself? I might even like him more?” I teased him in return and his mouth twitched while his smirk disappeared from his face, probably thinking about another smug reply. “No, you won’t.” He stated, his tone serious this time, as if to send a message. “You know what to do if that’s what you really want.” I said, hoping he’d get the hint. “What would that be?” He asked me and I wasn’t sure if he was teasing me again or if he was being serious. “You’d have to ask my father for my hand of course.” I teased him again and his mood turned sour when I mentioned him and he grew silent, sulking in the water. “I’m going to check on Randvi.” I told him after he was silent for another few minutes, trying to break the tension between us. He just hummed and stayed in the water while I left the warm spring, quickly gathering my clothes and putting on my underwear, breeches, boots and tunic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I'm very grateful for all the positive comments I received on this story so far, I hope you'll like how the story between Edrys and Ivarr will develop in the future. I already have several events planned for them, I'll need to make sure I can combine them all with the original story. Place a bookmark if you don't want to miss future updates! Love, Tania


	8. Revelations

I couldn’t find Randvi, nor Eivor when I neared the waterfall, even after calling out to them. I noticed a small house next to the waterfall, where a woman was grinding some herbs. That must be the seer Eivor was talking about back in Repton, when I told him about my ‘dream’. I walked towards the hut, where the woman greeted me. “Hello dear, how may I help you?” She greeted me. “Eivor sent me, told me I should discuss my dream with you.” I told her, not sure if I should tell her the entire truth. “Sure, come inside and sit down on the furs. Tell me what’s bothering you.” She replied, gesturing to come closer. I decided to be honest with her, perhaps she could tell me what it might mean. “When Eivor and I visited Repton, something happened. A man came to my room at night, stroking my face with this.” I started and showed her the flower, which I kept in my hair since that day. “A thistle, are you courting the man?” She asked me and stared at me intently. “I’m not sure, I accidentally gave him a shirt because I ruined his and he was cold, not knowing about your customs. He didn’t wear it the day after though, but he did that night when he came to my room and while I was asleep, he caressed my face with this flower. The next morning, he wasn’t wearing it either.” I explained to her what happened that night. “It seems he accepted your affections for him and loves you in return, but he doesn’t want anyone else to know. The flower he gave you, it holds a certain meaning.” She replied, analyzing the situation. “Eivor told me something about the flower, that it’s often associated with aggressiveness and pain but also with protection and pride.” I told her, recalling what he told me about it. “The flower has a rough exterior indeed and is not typical to give to someone when courting her. However, this might tell you more about his intentions. If he gently stroked you with it as you just said, he’s aware that the flower might hurt you. It’s custom in our culture to slap the woman of your affections with purple flowers around her head, should you wish to court her. It seems to me he wanted to be gentle with you, while sending you a message about his personality as well. My guess is that the man has a rough exterior with matching reputation, just like the thistle, but he means to protect you as well.” Valka said and I let her words sink down. He was indeed a proud and aggressive man, but when he is with me he is also able of showing affection. I wondered if she knew I was talking about Ivarr, for she was spot on about him. “You’re right, in fact you described him perfectly. I’m confused about his actions though, at times he’s caring and gentle but he can be rude and dismissive as well.” I told her, thinking about our latest conversation in the bathhouse. “Give him time, I think he’s equally confused as well.” She advised me and I thanked her for listening to me, putting the flower back in my hair. I went outside and walked towards the longhouse, where I hoped to find Randvi and Eivor. They were already inside indeed, accompanied by Ivarr, who glanced up when I entered the longhouse. “Sit down Edrys and have some mead!” I was welcomed by Randvi, who seemed to be in a better mood than I ever saw her. “I went to the waterfall, but you were already gone.” I replied and she blushed. “Yes, I told you we were going to take a quick dip in the cold water.” She replied and winked at me. “So what have you two been up to? We didn’t see you guys leave either.” Eivor asked Ivarr and me. I wasn’t sure what to answer and I had the feeling he tried to redirect my own suspicions about them back at me. “Fuck off, wolf-kissed!” Ivarr told him off and I wasn’t sure if he meant it in a bad or friendly way, he still seemed a bit sour since we last spoke. 

“Edrys!!” A high pitched voice shouted out from behind me and I recognized it as Sylvi’s. “Hello there Sylvi, are you well?” I asked her and she hugged me tightly. “You saved me and Freya! Thank you!” She hugged me even more and I hugged her back, crouching down to her level. “You’re welcome, for you, I’d do it again in the blink of an eye. Tell me, who is Freya?” I asked her, curious about her new friend. “It’s my cat, my mother finally let me have one! Isn’t she pretty?” The little girl chatted fondly about her new pet and I was happy she finally got one. “She’s the prettiest cat I’ve ever seen! The name suits her.” I encouraged her and she beamed of happiness. “Did you have a pet back at home?” She asked me and I grew homesick when she did. “No, I always wanted a dog, but my father never let me have one.” I admitted. “When you are queen, you can have as many dogs as you like!” Sylvi tried to console me, but I was confused by her way of thinking. “Me, a queen? I’m merely a lady, my father is king and if he should die, I could never be queen of my own lands. Women can’t own lands in my culture, they would have me marry someone to have him rule instead of me.” I explained our customs to her and she pulled up her nose. “Your ways are stupid!” She shouted out and I laughed. “Tell me about it! Perhaps I should move here permanently with you!” I joked with her and she giggled. Meanwhile, Eivor, Randvi and Ivarr were discussing their next political moves. Or better said, Eivor and Randvi were discussing politics while Ivarr was making fun of them. “Come Edrys, I want to show you something!” Sylvi pulled me away from the table, guiding me to the middle of the longhouse. “Can you sing or play an instrument?” She suddenly asked me out of nowhere. “I’m not a very good singer, but I can play the harp.” I admitted and was curious why she asked me. “Listen, I’m going to teach you a song and you have to sing it. I’d love to hear you sing.” She asked me and send out her friends to get something for her. She repeated the lyrics a couple of times, while quietly singing the song herself. Her friends soon returned with a harp and I gave in to her pleading. I gently plucked the strings of the harp which made everybody in the longhouse gradually go silent and I soon started singing the lyrics. 

My mother told me  
Someday I would buy  
Galleys with good oars  
Sails to distant shores

Stand up high in the prow  
Noble barque I steer  
Steady course for the haven  
Hew many foe-men  
Hew many foe-men

I sang the lyrics by myself for the first time and when I repeated them a second time, other people joined in as well. Soon everybody in the longhouse was singing along with the song until it ended, some with more enthusiasm compared to others. I stepped away from the harp, giving it back to Sylvi and her friends. The children were happy and clapping their hands. I blushed from all the attention I was getting and went back to the table. “I’m going to get something to drink, I’m thirsty.” I told my friends and barely had the chance to turn around. Ivarr pulled me on his lap, circling his arm around my waist while he offered his horn to me. “Don’t be shy, drink!” He gently urged me on, guiding the horn towards my lips and I was startled by his gesture. I took it from his hands and downed the remaining mead in one swig, handing it back to him once it was empty. “Thanks for the drink.” I said and wanted to get up, but he didn’t let me, pulling me back and closer to him. I wondered why he did it, to me it seemed a little to intimate for everybody to see. “Get us some more.”, he ordered one of the servants to get him more mead, while giving him his drinking horn. His grip on my waist tightened when I tried to get up and get it for him myself. “You’re staying. I didn’t like it when the other men were raking their eyes over you back there.” He teased me, placing his free hand on my leg, preventing my escape. Randvi and Eivor looked at me in confusion and I shrugged. The servant soon returned with a freshly filled horn and I noticed he hadn’t brought one for me. I was about to ask him for another one, when Ivarr gave me his once more. “Why can’t I have my own?” I asked him and he seemed smug. “Because you’re already sharing mine and I don’t mind.” He stated and I took a large gulp. “I thought you didn’t like to share?” I reminded him of his own words back in Repton. “Go easy on the mead Edrys, you’re not used to drinking.” Eivor kindly warned me and I remembered when I got sick back in Repton and what happened after. I sobered up a little at the thought. Ivarr noticed something was wrong and lifted my face so I looked at him. “I’ll protect you, always.” He said to me, as if he could read my mind. “I know.” I whispered and my mind wandered to the meaning of the thistle he gave me, meaning he gave the flower on purpose. I wondered what that meant for the both of us and wanted to find out. I cupped his face and gently kissed him on his cheek. He seemed surprised by my action and so were Randvi and Eivor. 

I guess their confusion got even worse when he kissed me full on the lips while running his fingers through my long hair. I ran my fingers from his face to his neck and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss. Some of the men were cheering us on, while others eyed us with envy. “Are you eager for getting a good plowing again?” He whispered in my ear, so only I could hear him. “Don’t flatter yourself, I was merely sending a message.” I replied and he looked curious about my reason to do so. “What message would that be?” He asked me and I smiled at him. “That they’ll have to look elsewhere, I’m already taken.” I replied him and he smiled, kissing me gently while caressing my back. Eivor scraped his throat, trying to get our attention. “So you’re making this official?” He asked us and I looked at Ivarr, confused about the question. “What do you mean?” I asked him in return. “When a man and woman both accept the other person’s affections, they make it official by kissing each other in public, sharing the same cup or in your case, horn.” Randvi replied and suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fell together, Ivarr did all of this on purpose which explained the shock on Randvi and Eivor’s faces. Was this his way of showing he cared?

I looked up at his face and he shrugged playfully, pretending he had no idea what they were talking about. “Good luck convincing her father to marry her off to you.” Eivor said and I hoped Ivarr’s mood wouldn’t turn sour at the mention of my father again. “I’ll deal with that slippery, lying shit. Leave him to me wolf-kissed.” He said and I wondered why he insulted my father again. “Tell me, why do you call him that?” I asked him and he grew silent, as if he didn’t know what to answer. “A couple of years ago, I met him while I was lured there under false pretenses. He killed all of my crew and gave me this.” He explained and pointed at the scar crossing his face. “So don’t blame me for not shitting myself with happiness when you talk about peace.” He continued and took a large gulp of mead. “My father never told me that, the first thing I heard of it was at the church in Quatford when you were speaking to him. If he indeed lured you there with false promises, it was a wicked and dishonourable thing to do.” I admitted to him and there was a certain sadness in his eyes. “That’s why I leave politics to my brother, I prefer the battlefield where our axes do the talking. And you know I always have the last word.” He continued, his pride taking over again. “Not always.” I kindly reminded him of the night I left him speechless at Repton and he smirked. “Might have found a worthy opponent.” He teased me again. “You might fight well with those axes of yours, but in a battle of words, you are unarmed.” I teased him back and he smirked at my audacity. “I can think of other, more pleasant ways to make use of my tongue. Perhaps you would like a demonstration?” He asked me and I blushed furiously at his proposal. Randvi and Eivor were watching us intently, a smile on their faces as if our conversation amused them. Sylvi came to our table and eyed Ivarr with suspicion. “If you hurt her again, you’ll have to answer to me!” She threatened him, making Eivor choke on his drink. “Ha! I like this one, already has more sack and guts than half of the men in here.” Ivarr declared and eyed the little girl, who firmly stood her ground. “Thank you Sylvi, but I think I can handle him. It’s good to know a ferocious shieldmaiden like you looks after me!” I praised her and she smiled at me. Some time had passed, Sylvi had gone home to go to bed and I felt myself drifting away as well. Exhaustion of the battle washed over me, combined with the mead kicking in and I laid my head to rest on Ivarr’s shoulder to relax. 

I woke up when I felt something heavy on my body. Slowly opening my eyes, I noticed I wasn’t in my bedroom either, in a room I could not distinguish it. Something stirred behind me and I sat up when I realized the weight on the side of my body was an arm. “Come here, it’s still early.” Ivarr’s raspy voice sounded from behind me and he pulled me into the warmth of his body again while covering me with furs. I noticed we were both naked and it made me blush again. “Did we.. ?” I couldn’t finish my question. “Fuck? Yes and I think all of Mercia heard you last night.” He stated and I wasn’t sure he was teasing me or if it was true. I turned around to face him, not remembering anything. He noticed I was confused. “I brought you to my bed after you fell asleep on my shoulder. Then you woke up and asked me to do that thing with my tongue I mentioned, in which I happily obeyed. Amongst other things you clearly enjoyed and so did I.” He explained, smug as ever. Fragments of last night came to mind and I started to remember several parts of it. Ivarr smiled when he saw my cheeks redden as the memories of last night started to return to me. I lay my head on his chest, using it as a pillow until morning came.


	9. Sigrdrífumál

Ivarr was already gone when I woke up and I was disappointed about that. I wondered what it meant for him and if it meant as much to him as it did for me. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about the last couple of weeks. A month ago I was living in a castle, the daughter of a king and people tended to my every wish. Now I was laying in a bed which wasn’t even mine to begin with, bruised from a fight which shouldn’t have been my concern. But I wasn’t sorry for what happened, for the first time in my life it felt I had a purpose being here. The people whom I should have hated treated me as if I were family, welcoming me into their settlement, opening their homes and hearts to me. I didn’t feel like the old me and it was perhaps a welcome feeling. I never felt more into my element than I did here, with my new friends. Even though I didn’t mind being away from home, enjoying the experience, I still missed my parents, especially my mother. I wanted to tell her so many things and ask for her advice. I wondered what she would think of me if I told her what happened between me and the man who murdered my uncle. She might be as confused as I am and I felt conflicted once more. What did it mean for him. Did he genuinely care for me as his brother told me, or was it just a game for him. A conquest he could rub into my fathers face next time he saw him. He had grown on me, for I looked further than his grumpy and arrogant facade. I had the feeling some of his actions were merely an act to create shock value, to maintain his reputation. Then on the other hand, I knew he was capable of excessive violence and that the man enjoyed to inflict pain upon those who wronged him. I should feel repulsed by his violent nature, but perhaps it was the thing which also made him interesting for me. I often think back of the night I was assaulted in Repton, why he came to my aid and chased my aggressor down after he thought I called out for him. I was repulsed by the way he presented me his body parts, but it seemed to make more sense while rethinking it. Perhaps it was his way to tell me he cared? 

I was woken up from my daydream when Randvi stepped inside the room. “Here you are, I was looking for you everywhere!” She yelled and I was suffering from a headache. “Yeah, no idea how I got here.” I kind of lied to her. “Ivarr told me you brought you here last night, I found him meditating at the waterfall this morning.” She replied and I wondered why he left me alone, I thought he would love to boast around about his ‘conquest’. “Where am I?” I asked her and she sat down next to me. “This house always belonged to Ivarr, he stayed here before they left the settlement to head to Repton. For some reason, he started to rebuild it since their last visit.” She informed me and I wondered if my arrival here had something to do with it. “Randvi, I think I’m falling for him.” I finally admitted and she smiled at me as if she knew it for some time. “Took you long enough.” She jested and winked at me. “It makes things even more complicated.” I started and she sighed. “Relationships often are.” She continued and I realized she wasn’t only referring to mine. She must feel conflicted about her feelings for Eivor while she was already married to Sigurd. “Were you in love with Sigurd when you married?” I asked her and her smile turned sad. “No, I was married off by my father who wanted to force an alliance with Sigurd’s father. When he left to explore the world, I didn’t see him for years. Eivor was there for me when I needed someone to talk to.” She explained and I realized she must have felt lonely all these years. “I’m glad to have someone else as well.” She continued and I realized she was talking about me. “That means a lot to me Randvi, you mean the same to me. You made me feel welcome in a foreign place and even made it into a home for me.” I answered her and I could sense she appreciated it. “I must go, meet me in the longhouse when you’re ready. I still have some business to attend and speak to the audience. There was yet another dispute between Holger and Rowan.” She stood up and left. I found my clothes next to the bed and quickly put them on, for I was curious about the dispute. 

When I entered the longhouse, the two men were already in a heated discussion and Randvi barely had a chance to speak. It reminded me of the council meetings my father used to have when all his counselors started bickering. I remembered what my father used to do and wasted no time. “QUIET, both of you!” I shouted out, my voice booming through the room, startling everybody who was present at the longhouse. Randvi nodded at me, mouthing a silent ‘thank you’ when she took the lead over the conversation again. “Holger, as we already told you before, you need to ask permission before you take someone’s stuff. You can’t just take something because you feel the urge you need it, it’s called stealing.” Randvi tried to explain to him, but he started arguing with her. “You don’t understand, I need it for my art!” Which infuriated Rowan in return. “Last time, you defiled my horse, now you defiled my house by breaking into it while I was gone to steal my tools! You’re nothing but a filthy thief!” Rowan shouted and the situation was escalating again. Randvi rolled her eyes and I felt she was losing control of the situation again. “Rowan has the right to be angry, Holger broke into his house and stole his tools. He should return the tools right away and apologize to Rowan.” I told both men and Holger became furious. “I wouldn’t expect less from a Briton who is foreign to our culture! Your opinion doesn’t matter and neither do you!” He shouted out at me and I was about to give him a piece of my mind until another voice boomed through the hall. “If you wish to keep your hands in the future, I’d suggest you keep them close if I were you and give back what you stole, you little shit! And this is me speaking as your king!” Ivarr interrupted us, making Holger shake in fear. “Now begone before you shit your pants!” Ivarr continued, making it clear his words were final. Holger stormed out of the longhouse, followed by Rowan. “Why is it always those two...” Randvi rolled her eyes and held her head as if the entire situation was giving her a headache. “Because they’re idiots?” I asked her and she laughed. “They are, but they’re not too bad. Holger probably didn’t mean what he said.” She replied me and I noticed the younger Ragnarsson had left the longhouse again. “If you need me, I’m out looking for Ivarr.” I told Randvi and I was off. 

I walked through the village, on my way to the waterfall when I noticed the tattoo shop. I’ve been curious to get one myself one day and I wanted to take a look. I was startled when suddenly a pig ran squealing out of the shop, covered in tattoos. I laughed at the sight of it and felt kind of bad to laugh at it’s pain. A woman ran after the pig and was surprised by my presence. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you here. I’m Tove and I run I’m the artist here.” She introduced herself, giving the pig some time to escape. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Edrys.” I greeted her back and she nodded. “I know who you are, Randvi told me about you. Don’t worry, it were only good things. She also told me you were interested in getting your first tattoo.” She informed me and I smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while.” I admitted and Tove got excited. “Here are some drafts I made, you can take a look and see if you like any of them.” She handed me some papers with intricate designs. I looked through several of them, until I saw a familiar one. I only knew one person who had the same drawings like this. “Does this one have a meaning?” I handed her the drawing which resembled Ivarr’s tattoo’s. “This one is called ‘Sigrdrífumál’, it’s based on the story of Sigurd, who fell in love with Brunhilde, a Valkyrie after slaying the dragon Fafnir. He finds her sleeping, surrounded by a wall of shields, other stories claim it was a ring of fire which surrounded her. She informs him she is in fact a Valkyrie named Sigrdrífa, who was punished by Odin because she disobeyed him. She tells him she will only marry a man without fear and they eventually fall in love, making promises to each other. Sigurd becomes bewitched and was tricked into marrying another woman, who’s name was Gudrun. The Valkyrie wasn’t happy and it led to Sigurd’s death, making them star-crossed lovers. It basically warns you not to piss off a Valkyrie. But if you want to hear the entire story, you need to ask Randvi about it, I’m sure she knows the details much better than I do.” Tove informed me and I wondered why a man like Ivarr would have such a tattoo. “Would you like this one?” She asked me and I shook my head. “No, I was just curious about it. I think I might have seen one like this before.” I told her and I looked through the other drawings. “Do you have a smaller one? I would perhaps like a dragon as a tribute to my family and country, since it’s the symbol on our flag. Because of his heritage, father is obsessed by them, believing a dragon is the only thing that is able to kill him.” I explained to Tove. “I can make you a drawing of it if you’d like? It might take a day or two for me to finish it.” She suggested and I gladly accepted her offer. “I would love that! Please let me know when you’re done.” I replied the young viking and she went back to work while I resumed my search for Ivarr. 

I found him sitting peacefully at the statues, as if he were in prayer. I didn’t want to disturb him, so I sat down in silence next to him. “Do you even know who they are?” He asked me and I remembered what Sylvi told me. “I do, the one with the hammer Mjölnir, that’s Thor who is the god of thunder. The woman is Freya, goddess of love and fertility. The other man is Odin, the All-Father.” I replied and was grateful I still remembered. He looked at me in surprise and nodded in approval. “You’re right.” He said became quiet once more. “What are you praying for?” I softly asked him but he shushed me. I held my tongue and closed my eyes while focusing on the sounds of nature surrounding me. It felt peaceful indeed. “I’m off hunting.” Ivarr said when he got up. “Can I join you?” I asked him and he kind of snorted. “I hope you’ll be more silent than you did just now. You’ll scare the game away.” He said and I didn’t know if he was agitated or just teasing me. “I promise.” I said and he helped me up on my feet. We left Ravensthorpe by climbing the steep hill next to the waterfall, leading to the open pastures behind the village. I noticed I forgot my bow and quiver when I tried to reach for it. “What a hunter you are without your weapons.” Ivarr laughed at me when he noticed my confusion. I rolled my eyes at his remark and wanted to reply when he motioned for me to stay silent. He pointed to a wolf several yards away. I hoped it wasn’t a pack on the prowl, since I had no weapons on me to defend myself. Ivarr carefully placed an arrow on his bow, quiet enough not to be heard by the wolf. He pulled back the string and I could see utmost concentration in his expression. He fired the arrow, which his the wolf right between the eyes. Last thing I heard was a shrill yelp of pain, followed by whining which slowly died down. Ivarr seemed to be content with his kill and instructed me to stay close to him while we went closer to where the wolf laid down. 

The wolf was indeed dead when we arrived, not moving at all and the sight of it saddened me. Ivarr however seemed to be thrilled by it. “Thought you could use a new pelt for the coming winter.” He tried to tease me, but when he saw how the dead wolf affected me he rolled his eyes. “Better him than us.” He stated and tried to lift up the carcass, but was startled when a something that seemed like a piece of black fur fell on the ground. It started moving and I realized it wasn’t a piece of fur, but a small pup. I couldn’t resist picking it up and it seemed harmless when I held it in my arms. “Leave it, with it’s mother gone it’ll die soon enough.” Ivarr said and I held the little wolf even closer to me. “No! We can’t leave it here! Look at it, he’s harmless!” I held out the pup and he started whining, which made Ivarr even more agitated. “Don’t come crying when it tries to attack you and I have to kill it. You’ll bury him yourself!” He snapped at me and threw the dead wolf over his shoulder to bring it back to the settlement. “You can’t be serious, we can’t keep his mother’s body as a trophy!” I yelled at him and he looked at me in annoyance. “You keep that one, I keep this one. Seems like a fair deal to me. It’ll remind the little shit what happens if he doesn’t obey.” He snapped back at me and I kept quiet on the way back. 

Ivarr took the carcass to his house so he could skin it while I went to the longhouse, to show my new little friend to Randvi. “Edrys, you must be kidding me. A wild wolf is not suitable as a pet!” She shouted at me once she saw me enter. Chewy got out of his room and jumped up at me, sniffing the pup I held in my arms. “It’s a friend for Chewy! Besides, look at him, he was a wild wolf and seems pretty docile to me. He’s more friendly than some people I know.” I answered her and she smiled. I told her how we found the little pup and she didn’t seem surprised when I told her Ivarr wanted to leave it to die. I put the wolf cub down and it happily jumped around when Chewy have him all of his attention. “Did you name it?” She asked me and I shook my head. “No not yet, but I have an idea.” I admitted. “Fenrir” I answered her again. “You’ve been spending way too much time with Sylvi.” She smiled at the name. “It fits him though, look at how ferocious it is.” She gestured towards the small ball of black fur that happily hopped around the longhouse. “Fenrir it is then.” I said and decided on the name. I went to my room in the longhouse to prepare a sleeping place for my new little friend and that’s when I noticed all my stuff was gone. “Randvi!” I called out to my friend and she immediately came to me. “What’s wrong?” She asked me. “All my clothes and stuff is gone, we have been robbed!” I called out in a panic, while frantically looking around to find at least something. “No, we haven’t been robbed, somebody collected your belongings and moved them to your place while you were out hunting.” She informed me and I had the idea I was missing some crucial information. “My place?” I asked her and she seemed shocked. “He didn’t tell you yet?” She looked at me quizzically and she realized she made a mistake. “Told me what Randvi?” I asked her again. “You’ll have to ask him. I already said too much.” She told me and left me standing in my room. I immediately who she was talking about, the youngest Ragnarsson. 

I picked up little Fenrir and left for the house I slept in last night, where I found Ivarr still skinning the wolf he shot. I quickly brought the pup inside so that he didn’t have to see his mother being skinned. “It’s a beast, it doesn’t have any feelings.” Ivarr snapped at me when he noticed what I had done. “Funny, I’ve heard people say the very same thing about you.” I snapped back at him and that shut him up. “Perhaps I am.” He stated and I felt he was affected by my words. “It appears I have a soft spot for beasts most people seem to hate.” I replied and the hint of a smile appeared on his face. “Randvi told me you had something to tell me?” I asked him, remembering why I came here in the first place. “I noticed your sleeping quarters were rather small and since this place hasn’t been used for many years, I wanted to gift it to you for as long as you stayed here.” He replied, his gaze fixed on his work. “That’s kind of you, but I also liked the place I was staying in. You should have told me before taking my stuff.” I said and he sighed. “You wouldn’t have come.” He stated and he was probably right about that. “I hope you realize I have to go back one day?” I asked him and he looked sad. “I do, but it’s yours until that day comes.” 

I went back inside and played with Fenrir, teaching him some basic commands. For a wild wolf, he learned exceptionally fast. “You’re a smart one aren’t you?” I scratched him behind his ear to praise him and he sniffed at my hand. I let him play with a fox tail I found inside the hut while I looked for my stuff. It was neatly gathered on the table and I was hesitant to give it a place in my new home. I looked around and I noticed there had been refurnished recently, it didn’t seem like it was desolated as it did at first. Eivor had told me stories about how they found the village and the state it was in, ravaged by Saxons. I looked around and appreciated the work that went into it. The house provided me with all the comforts I could wish for, which made me wonder if it was done on purpose. “Do you like it?” Ivarr voice came from behind me. “I do, thanks for letting me stay in your house.” I thanked him and he didn’t say a word and threw the wolf pelt on the bed. “That’ll keep you warm at night.” He said and I wondered what he meant. “Oh, that’s what the pelt was for. But what about you? What will keep you warm?” I asked him, curious about his next words and I thought about waking up next to him last night. “The hay in the stables is surprisingly warm, passed out in it a couple of times.” He laughed and I smiled at his revelation. “There’s more than enough space in here.” I stated and blushed at the thought of sharing these quarters with him. “If you’d have me.” He replied and looked at me intently, as if he was anxious about my reply. “It’s your house, of course you’re welcome here!” I jested and I got the feeling he expected something else. “Besides, I know of something better to keep me warm at night than a pelt.” I added and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you seem to enjoy our time together.” He teased me with that smirk on his face, which I adored on him. “It’s barely tolerable, but it'll have to suffice. Good thing I have Fenrir to keep me company from now on.” I teased him back, earning a smile from him. 

I went to the table where my personal belongings were stored and decided to put them in their right places, since I didn’t know how long I’d have to stay here after all. Ivarr leaned back against the wall, watching me with interest as I put my stuff away. “What is it?” I asked him, slightly embarrassed by the way he kept watching me. “Hmm, nothing. I’m merely watching.” He answered me and I blushed when his focus didn’t shift. I wondered if he felt the same as I did, feeling a bit uneasy as it seemed quite intimate to put my personal belongings in his house, as if I claimed these spots as my own and marked it as my territory. I found a big chest at the end of the bed and was about to put my clothes in there, but was surprised to see it’s contents as I opened the lid. The white linen shirt I had gifted him was laying in it as if it were a treasure, neatly folded at that and I didn’t expect this from a wild and violent man such as he. I glanced up at him and he pretended he didn’t notice, fiddling with his fingers as if something was stuck on them. I could feel the fluttering feeling inside of me again, as if a swarm of butterflies was inside of it. “It’s getting dark outside, I’m going to light some candles.” I broke the silence that fell upon the both of us. I found a small barrel of mead and I poured in a cup, which I handed to him and made myself one as well. We heard some cawing outside and Ivarr was the first to go take a look. He was holding a raven when he came back inside, trying to release a message from it’s claws. When he got it loose, he unrolled the small piece of parchment and started to read it. “What’s wrong?” I asked him when I saw his mood turn sour. “My brother has fought of all the remaining members of Rued’s clan and he will be visiting us in a few days, taking Ceolbert with him as well.” He read the message aloud, translating it’s contents for me as it was written in a foreign language. “That’s a good thing right? It means Repton and your stronghold there is safe again.” I stated, unsure why he would feel bad about it. He didn’t answer and crumbled the piece of parchment in his hand, throwing it on the table. A cold breeze entered the house from the door he left slightly ajar and I shivered when I closed the door. 

Ivarr noticed and he covered my shoulders with a fox fur, to keep me warm. I smiled at him when he did so and I gathered some wooden blocks to start a fire in the hearth. I fumbled with the flint, not able to start a fire and it started to frustrate me after a couple of tries. “Hmm, the little dragon doesn’t know how to breath fire?” He teased me once more while he stood behind me, encircling me with his arms as he took my hands and the tools in his, teaching me how to use them correctly. Soon, a spark came on the cloth drenched with a flammable liquid and a small fire started to burn on it. He placed the cloth on thin pieces of wood and we watched the flames grow bigger. “I never learned how to do this and I never saw my parents light one themselves. Our servants always made sure there was a fire going when we woke up.” I admitted and he huffed. “It means your father isn’t a real dragon after all, although he claims otherwise.” He insulted my father once more, as was his habit when I mentioned him. “Still mad about the scar, are you?” I asked him, trying to understand his motives for hating him. “Among other reasons.” Ivarr replied and he tried to distract me by kissing my neck. “Thanks for teaching me, may I ask you for something else?” I started, not sure if I should continue. “And what would that be?” He replied, nuzzling his nose in my neck. “Can you teach me how to wield an axe?” I asked him and he started laughing. “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today.” He said while pulling me close again and I took it as a yes. 

Fenrir came up to us, begging for attention. “What does the mutt want?” Ivarr asked me and I guess he wanted some attention. The little wolf started whining and scratched my leg with his little paw. “I think he’s hungry.” I guessed and fed him some of the dried meat I found on the table. “That’s our dinner or should I roast the mutt instead?” Ivarr snarled, but I gave Fenrir some pieces anyway. “He can have mine.” I said while I fed my little friend. It quickly devoured the dried meat I gave him and happily yipped around after eating his belly full. I went to the chest behind the bed and changed into my nightdress before I got into bed. I was covering myself with the furs when I noticed Ivarr was taking of his leather armor and kicking out his boots. Fenrir had nestled himself at my feet and was snoring softly. “Will you join us?” I asked Ivarr when I saw him watching us instead of joining us. “I’m admiring the view.” He said and I wondered what went through his head at this very moment. He soon joined me in the bed and laid his arm over me, pulling me closer to him. “Is this what being married feels like?” I asked him, already a bit drowsy from sleep. “No idea.” He answered me and I noticed he became a bit uncomfortable. “I could get used to this.” I silently admitted and crept closer to him, basking in his warmth. “So do I.” He whispered in my ear when he thought I was already asleep.


	10. Confessions

Ivarr already left our house when I woke up, leaving me alone with Fenrir in our house to start my day. It was strange to think off, sharing a house with him. Especially when you considered everything that happened the last couple of weeks. But for some reason, it didn’t bother me anymore and I even felt comfortable and safe in his presence. Even though he would not easily admit it, I knew Ivarr felt the same as well. He didn’t behave like a cocky arsehole anymore when it was just the two of us, he even showed a soft and caring side, like he did yesterday. It made me feel warm and tingly realizing I had this kind of effect on a man like him, known for his violent nature. Having a certain reputation meant everything for the Danes I knew so far, even Ubba. 

After changing clothes, I went outside and Fenrir followed me, being a good boy. Ivarr was already outside, as if he were waiting for me. “You’re late.”. He said and played with his axe. “For what?” I asked him, unsure of what he meant. “For your training. You asked me to train you last night or did you forget?” He replied and threw me an axe, which I wasn’t able to catch in time so it fell on the ground. “I’m not impressed so far.” He stated when he saw me fumble to pick it up and his attitude started to annoy me. “Seriously Ivarr, I just woke up!” I said and he snorted. “Do you expect the enemy to have mercy on you when they plan a nightly raid on your village ‘because you just woke up’?” He mimicked me, as if he wanted to make me look like a fool. “Start the training!” I shouted out, trying to maintain my composure. “Allright.” He said and stayed motionless. I waited for several minutes and dropped my guard when I thought he wasn’t going to move at all. At that moment, he started attacking me. He was fast and I couldn’t keep up with his moves at all. He struck at lightning speed and it didn’t take long before I was unarmed and on the ground. I was panting heavily from exhaustion while he didn’t show any signs of fatigue. “Lesson number one, never let your guard down.” He said and helped me back on my feet. “And lesson number two, work on your stamina, you won’t last long in battle like this.” He added, noticing the state I was in. “How can you be this fast? I couldn’t stop you at all, I kept thinking on ways to block without hurting you but I never had the chance.” I admitted and he smirked. “Stop thinking and let instinct take over, trust on your senses, use them to your advantage.” He advised me and I thought about his words, seeing truth in them. “How can it be that at times, you behave and act like a brash, rabid dog but at the same time, your actions and words seem to be calculated?” I asked him and this question had earned me a smile. “Insanity and intelligence seem to go hand in hand. Life is never boring with me, I can assure you.” He replied and gave me a smirk. “I don’t doubt it either, you must have been a handful for Ubba.” I joked but he rolled his eyes at me. 

We spent the rest of the morning together, while he trained me in combat. I was impressed by him at the end of the training session. “Thanks for teaching me, I hope I’m able to improve and get the same amount of stamina like you.” I thanked him for his tutoring. “I can think of ways to increase both our stamina.” He teased me while running his hand over the side of my body and I blushed at his proposal. “Is this also a part of the training?” I teased him back, cocking my eyebrow at him. “If you wish so, I can think of a few things to teach you on that subject either.” He said, making me blush even harder and he seemed to enjoy my reaction to his words. “I love seeing you flushed, it doesn’t even matter on which occasion.” He stated and I was surprised by his kind words. “It seems only you have this effect on me.” I answered him and earned another cocky smile from him. “Keep that blush on you until tonight and you’ll find out its effect on me. I’m off hunting.” He said, his expression one of affection when he left. 

I went back into our house, where I found Fenrir who had nestled himself in front of the fireplace while Ivarr and I were training. He immediately sat up when he saw me enter the house. “Hey boy!” I greeted him and he jumped up with happiness. I scratched him behind his ears to praise him for being a good boy and started doing the chores around the house. I found a kettle which I filled with water from the waterfall and started boiling it, chopping and adding some vegetables to the water to try to make some soup. While the vegetables were cooking, I went to the bakery to get some bread for tonight and passed at Tekla’s brewery to fill our barrel with mead. I guessed it would please Ivarr to have a nice meal when he got home and set the table for the both of us. He came home when the sun was about to set and he was not alone, Eivor was by his side. “Will you join us?” I asked Eivor. “I already have some business to attend to, he said while showing me a couple of animals he had killed during their hunting trip. “That’s too bad, I know Ivarr would’ve liked the company, but I understand.” I replied and he smiled at me. “I’m sure he won’t mind spending some time without me. We had a lot to talk about already.” Eivor stated and I got curious what those two men had talked about all afternoon. “Oh, what kind of things?” I asked him and Eivor got a bit uncomfortable. “You know, hunting techniques.” He replied and I got the feeling he was trying to convince me this wasn’t a lie. “Ivarr and I went hunting too, I’m afraid I missed his lessons though. Perhaps I should join you next time, might even learn a thing or two.” The two men looked at each other and shared a knowing look. As if they knew something I wasn’t aware of yet. “Fine, keep your secrets!” I calmly responded, trying my best to hide my jealousy. Ivarr dropped the dead animals he had caught this afternoon on the ground in front of me, like a cat bringing a trophy. “You really like bringing me gifts do you?” I teased him and he gave me a crooked smile. “So you did like my gifts?” He teased me in return and I remembered the silver platters in Repton. “As long as they don’t involve body parts, I’m fine with it.” I replied, warning him not to pull that kind of stunt again. “Ah and here I thought to offer you my heart.” He teased me again and I was curious if he meant it. “And this is where I leave. Ivarr, make sure you behave.” Eivor told us and went off with the game he caught. 

He got silent when he entered his house, noticing I had prepared dinner and had set the table for the both of us. “I thought you might appreciate it.” I started and my heart skipped a beat when a genuine smile appeared on his face. He looked years younger when he wasn’t scowling as he usually did, his face in a frown. “You have such beautiful eyes. I’ve never seen someone with such intense blue eyes!” I admitted when I watched him up close and he pulled me close to him, so I could take a better look. “Is that so?” He purred into my ear, clearly happy with the compliment I just gave him. I took his axes from him and placed them by the fireplace. He didn’t protest but he looked at me in confusion. “Come, join me for dinner.” I asked him, taking his hand and guiding him towards the table. He seemed completely out of element at this moment, following me awkwardly. I seated him in front of me and filled his bowl with the soup I had made. After doing so, I gave him a piece of the bread I got this afternoon and filled his cup with the new mead. “Last time a woman gave me some food and sat with me, was when my mother was still alive.” He started when I had filled my bowl as well. “I hope you like it.” I replied and felt nervous about his reaction. “I do, you cook well.” He complimented my soup and I was happy since I never cooked before in my life and was very unsure about it. 

We both ate in silence until we finished our dish and Ivarr gave some dried meat to Fenrir after, who happily ate it all. I started to clean the table and when I was almost finished, he pulled me onto his lap. “Thank you.” He whispered, resting his head on my chest and I could sense he was filled with emotions. “I’ll make you some more tomorrow.” I answered him with a wide smile and he kept looking at me. “What is it with you today?” I teased him and he circled his arm around my waist, preventing me from leaving his lap. “I like seeing you smile. Are you happy here Edrys?” He asked me and I nodded. “I would be happy anywhere, as long as you are by my side.” I replied and my answer seemed to have taken him aback. “Then let me take care of you and let me show you the world. I have loved you from the moment I first saw you and I will love you until my last breath.” He answered me, his tone serious this time. “Ah, that was love? I thought you wanted to murder me on the spot.” I answered him and he looked at me in confusion. “You know, the day at Quatford church, perhaps you have forgotten, but I haven’t.” I explained, referring to the moment I was sure he was going to murder me with his axe. He was silent again and I could see he was conflicted by something. “Did you mean what you said back then?” I asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Hm?” He asked me, as if he had no idea what I was referring to. “Would you really have made me a thrall?” I reminded him of his own words. “No, those words were the only thing I ever regretted.” He said and I could see he was sincere about it. “Then why did you say it? You wanted to scare me?” He asked him, trying to understand his motives. “You defied me twice that day, I’ve killed people for less.” He explained himself and snorted. “Defied you? You killed my uncle, insulted my father and tried to kill me that day! What would you expect me to do?” I cried out in frustration. “People usually shit their pants when they’re around me, but not you. You fought me mentally and physically that day, I have to admit I was impressed.” He admitted and looked at me with pride. “I see we both wear the scars from that day.” I gestured towards the scars on his hand, where I had cut him with my dagger when he tried to prevent my escape. “I didn’t harm you, I couldn’t.” He started but I cut him off. “But you did when you killed uncle Gwriad and forced me to leave my family behind. They are the only thing I have left, my brothers have already passed away. Some in combat, some by illness.” I explained to him. “You have us, your new family.” Ivarr replied and I wondered if he was talking about Ravensthorpe and it’s inhabitants or about the people present in his house. “I know, thanks for reminding me.” I smiled at him and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

“You know, a couple of weeks ago, my father told me not to trust any of you. But you have treated me better than most Christians would have done. Years ago, when my youngest brother was still alive, we visited the city called Jorvik, which was already taken by Danes at the time. My parents had a meeting with a council member, who happened to be a distant relative of my father and while they were discussing politics, my brother and I kept ourselves busy exploring the city. From what our father told us, we expected a city which was raided much like Repton is now and we were quite astonished to see a flourishing city. At some point, we passed the barracks and a training area, where my brother challenged me for a fight. Even though he was older and I was wearing a dress, I still won our little fight. I can remember a Dane coming up to me and he congratulated me with this small victory, but he had some remarks on my stance. He barely had the chance to explain anything, for my father suddenly appeared on the training ground and dragged me away. When we were out of sight, he berated me for talking to one of those ‘filthy heathens’ as he used to call your people and said I had a reputation to uphold. I have so much to tell him next time I see him, he is so wrong about many things.” I shared a story of my past and saw a flicker in Ivarr’s eyes. “Do you remember anything else about Jorvik?” He asked me, some kind of nostalgia clouding his mind. “No not much I’m afraid, we didn’t stay that long. Our trip probably took longer than the time we stayed there. Father was intent not staying the night after dragging me and my brother away.” I admitted and he sighed in disappointment. “Have you been there yet?” I asked him and a big smile spread on his face. “Like the Romans would have said; I came, I saw, I conquered.” He proudly admitted and I was curious about the story. “Would you share your story with me?” I pleaded with him. He made himself comfortable and started his story. “When my brothers and I came to Northumbria to avenge our father’s death by the hands of king Aella, we didn’t succeed at first. So I forged a plan, I tricked the bastard king and asked him for land in return for peace on my side, the lands I asked for were to be as big as I was able to cover with a single ox hide. The piece of shit agreed to my generous terms, thinking he had won. He didn’t expect me to cut the hide in such small strands that I was able to envelop the city of Jorvik with it. He had to keep his word in order to prevent me from attacking him and so I had to keep mine as well. I had taken the city of Jorvik and it didn’t take long before my brothers got to him and exacted our revenge by carving a blood eagle into his back.” Ivarr told me his story and I became curious. “What’s a blood eagle?” I asked him and he seemed unsure to answer me. 

I looked up at him and he sighed. “It’s a ritual which isn’t used very often, only when great injustice has been done. We tear open the rib case from behind, pull it open as well as the skin and pull out the lungs to drape them over his now open ribs.” He explained and I felt sick. “It’s horrible...” I started but was cut off by him. “It’s an offer to Odin, a sacred ritual. The only ones who have received this blessing were kings themselves.” He interrupted me and something seemed to spark within him, his lust for blood. “You call this a blessing? It’s barbaric!” I shouted out and he seemed to be infuriated by my comment. “So is this how you see me huh? A barbarian, an uncivilized brute, someone beneath the likes of you and your father. Let me tell you one thing, this barbarian has more honor than that wretched father of yours. Although you didn’t seem bothered to have your bed warmed by one.” He spat out at me, while driving me into a corner as a wolf descending on its prey. He was right about one thing, I am my father’s daughter, which meant I was a dragon and a dragon will not be devoured by a rabid wolf. I looked at him in disdain and slapped his face as hard as I could and ran out of the house, tears streaming down my face. I didn’t know how long I had been running, but my legs and lungs were burning. I had run up the hill, which gave me a beautiful view of the settlement. I sat down and focused on the sound of the waterfall, which brought back some of my inner peace. I was lost in thought and my mind drifted back to Ivarr. Why was he always so violent and easily offended? I didn’t call him barbaric, but the ritual he described. Was it really that hard to see the difference? Did it mean that much to him, the way he avenged his father? My mind started to fill itself with questions again and I felt that the waterfall has lost it’s calming effect. 

I walked back to the village and I was planning to head to the longhouse but then I noticed Ivarr sitting outside of his house. He didn’t see me approached and I noticed he was playing with Fenrir, it was strange to see him showing some affection and I wondered if my little friend had grown to him, just like I did. “You’re back?” He asked when he finally noticed me. “Hmm.” I hummed in agreement and he stood up. I took a step back in precaution, should he still be angry. “Don’t, you know I would never harm you.” He pleaded with me and pulled me close. The hands I expected to be rough and violent were cupping my face with utmost care, as if he was scared he would break me. “Come with me.” He took my hand and guided me inside his house. There were candles lit everywhere and I found it very romantic, something I didn’t expect of him. He smiled when he saw my reaction to his surprise and guided me towards the bed. He started undressing me while kissing me gently. I started mimicking his actions, taking of his clothes until we were both naked. He carefully pushed me down on the furs and I stopped him when I saw him hover over me. Ivarr seemed rejected by this and was about to say something, which I avoided by kissing him passionately on the lips while pushing him down on the furs and I straddled him. He seemed to like the change in position and didn’t complain when I guided him inside of me. A gasp left his mouth and I reveled in the new sensations I was feeling in this position. I started moving up and down on him but found it difficult to stop his hands from interfering, trying to control the pace I had set. I pinned them down using my own and it made him smile. “I like this dominant side of you.” He admitted and looked up at me with lust when I pushed him even deeper inside of me, which made me moan in pleasure. He thrust his hips upward in a desperate attempt to increase the slow pace I had set for the sole purpose of teasing him. I stopped moving and pressed him down so he couldn’t move as well. “Edrys, please...” He almost begged me and I smiled. “That will teach you not to mess with a dragon.” I teased him and started moving again. Ivarr moved at lightning speed and pushed me down on the furs, my hands pinned by his above my head. I let out a little gasp in surprise and it made him smirk. “You like it rough?” He asked me, whispering in my ear with his husky voice and I could feel a challenge in his question. “No idea, but I’d like to try.” I admitted to him and his gaze locked on mine when he tied my hands to the bed with one of his belts and he then pushed himself inside of me again, this time without hesitation or mercy. His hand found my hips which he held tightly, digging his fingers into my flesh. I was sure he would leave marks on those spots. He increased the pace and bit my shoulder when he did, causing me to cry out his name in ecstasy. “Ivarr!” This only seemed to encourage him more and his movements became frantic making me convulse around him as I screamed out in pleasure. I could feel he reached his peak as well as he stilled and I could feel a hot spurt of liquid coming out of him. He stayed inside of me when he gently loosened the leather around my wrists and laid his head on my chest. We were both panting heavily from exhaustion and I started stroking his hair affectionately. I was a bit sore from our coupling and I was certain I would feel it in the morning. He pulled out of me as if he could hear my thoughts and snaked his arm around me, pressing me firmly against him. “You’re mine.” He said while kissing my forehead. “And you are mine.” I assured him and gave him a quick peck on his lips. 

Weeks continued like this and we had found some kind of routine. In the morning he would train me in combat, my skills with an axe were getting better by the day, but I found out I preferred a sword if I had a choice. I knew I was making progression when Ivarr complimented me on my speed and skills, after being able to disarm him from one of his axes. In the afternoon, Ivarr and I mostly parted ways. He went off hunting, sometimes with Eivor or sometimes by himself and I did the chores around the house. I started to feel at home and I had decorated the house with a more ‘homely’ touch, like plucking flowers and bringing them inside the house. I always made sure I had a meal prepared when Ivarr returned from hunting and I was often rewarded with new pelts and furs. When he was having a really good day, he even brought back a rabbit for Fenrir and those days seemed to be often. My little wolf wasn’t so little anymore, it was growing fast and he was almost as big as Chewy. Today, Ivarr had taken him with him to go hunting so I was by myself and that did not go unnoticed. One of the Danes that had looked at me longingly when I was singing had come by. “All by yourself today? Where’s the big wolf?” He smiled at me and I did my best to stay friendly, despite his motives being clear to me. “Do you mean my husband?” I asked him, trying to get him to back off. “We all know you’re not married.” He stated and got closer. “Just as we all know it wouldn’t be a great idea to piss him off. Or me.” I added to ensure him I could be as ferocious as Ivarr. “But he’s not around here is he?” He smiled at me and I hated the predatory look he was giving me. “Not yet, but it won’t take long.” I smiled at him, to assure him if he were to make a mistake, it would be his last. The man seemed to think about it and was startled when he saw Fenrir running towards the house. I could see Ivarr from afar and smiled in triumph. “Told you so.” Meanwhile, my furry friend had run up to me and stood protectively between me and the man, who was already backing off when Fenrir started to show his teeth and growl at him. The man ran off and Ivarr was soon at my side, looking at me in concern. “What happened?” He asked me when he noticed I was still shaking. “I don’t know what he was planning, but he was up to no good.” I informed him about the encounter and gave him all the details when he asked me. “He won’t bother you again.” Ivarr assured me and he was off. I expected him to come back covered in blood, but he seemed clean when he entered the house and in a good mood at that. “You’re in a good mood.” I noticed and he laughed as if he was having an inside joke. “You should have seen him. He shat his pants like a green boy, ha!” He burst out laughing. “So, husband eh?” He teased me and I knew what he was talking about. “I wanted him to leave me alone!” I laughed, annoyed that the man had told him that. “Admit it, you’d want nothing more.” He pulled me closed and looked me in the eye. His blue eyes bored into mine, eager for my answer. “You know what to do if that’s the case.” I told him and he grinned. “I could get used to the consummating part.” He admitted and gave me a playful smirk which I answered with one of my own. 

We were startled from our daydream when we heard a familiar horn and Ivarr recognized it right away. “Ubba’s here.” He said and his mood started to turn sour. “I didn’t expect him anymore, I thought he would come by weeks ago.” I stated, remembering the note we got. “Me neither.” He answered and I could tell he wasn’t too happy. We went to the longhouse where Randvi, Eivor, Ubba and Ceolbert had already gathered. His brother and the young aetheling seemed surprised when they saw us enter together. The two Ragnarsson brothers shared a look and Ubba smiled at the both of us when he greeted us. “It’s nice to see you again Edrys, you look well!” He hugged me as if I were family and I blushed at the compliment. If he only knew it was his brother who was responsible for it. He put his arm around his brother and they went for a walk, leaving me with Randvi, Eivor and Ceolbert. “Hello Edrys, I hope you are doing well?” The young aetheling asked me and he seemed a bit awkward. “I’m doing very well, they’ve taken good care of me.” I assured him and pulled him into a hug as well. He was flustered by my latest action and started to stutter. “I... Can see that.” He said and I smiled at his difficulty for finding the right words. “Are you alright Ceolbert?” I asked him, wanting to make sure everything was fine. “I’m fine, thanks.” He uttered and I decided to stop questioning him to make him more comfortable. “Please sit down, let me get you some mead.” I guided him towards the table and when I was filling the pitcher, Eivor and Randvi joined us there. “We expected you weeks ago?” I asked him and he got more serious. “I know, we had some difficulties with other regions. We will need to march south soon. But we need to take care of things in the West first.” Ceolbert informed us while Eivor and Randvi looked at each other worried. “You mean my father?” I asked him and he nodded. “We need to broker peace with him soon, we cannot fight enemies on two sides.” He continued and I saw the logic in it. “My father doesn’t have ties with the south.” I informed everybody and they seemed grateful for the confirmation. “We need to make sure there won’t be any ties to the south either.” He insisted on the urgency. “Let me send a letter to my mother, perhaps she can persuade my father.” I suggested and Randvi smiled in approval. “That’s a good idea, could you start on it now?” Eivor suggested and Randvi got up to get me a quill and some parchment. 

Dear mother

I hope this message reaches you well. Don’t worry about me, I’m doing well.   
I’ve been treated with utmost care and respect.   
Some people I even consider my friends and I wish to introduce you to them.

Could you persuade father for new negotiations?   
Perhaps we can finally end this useless war. 

I miss you and I hope to see you soon. 

Love,  
Edrys

“Done!” I announced to them I had finished my letter. To my surprise, they didn’t want to read the contents of the letter and send an envoy to my parents right away. Did they already trust me enough to be sure I wouldn’t betray them? Their actions made me feel warm inside and I would do everything I could to keep their trust. “Thank you Edrys, I hope we hear from her soon.” Randvi tells me and I was hoping the very same thing. I hadn’t seen her since the day at Quatford church and I realized this was already months ago. 

Ubba and his younger brother joined us at the table and the two seemed to be in a good mood. Perhaps Ubba told him about going south, to conquer yet another throne and crown for Ivarr’s collection. Ceolbert informed them I wrote a letter to my mother and Ivarr gave me a little smile so only I would notice. He didn’t know that I was planning to tell my mother when I would see her. That if father didn’t want to cease fire, I knew of another way to ensure peace. If Ivarr didn’t have the balls to ask for their permission, I would do it myself. “I have something for you.” Ceolbert said and he gave me a present, wrapped in some cloth. I looked at him in surprise and I noticed the entire table was looking at us. “Come on, open it!” The young aetheling urged me on with excitement in his eyes, pushing the gift right under my nose. I could see it was something rather large and it felt heavy and solid in my hands. “What is it?” I asked him, a smile on my face for I didn’t expect a gift at all. “You’ll see.” He replied and I got really curious. I gently unfolded the pieces of cloth and it revealed a beautiful wooden chessboard, which was made out of a dark and lighter wood with a seperate box made out of walnut wood, which held the chess pieces. “It’s beautiful! Thank you Ceolbert! It’s been ages since I last played chess!” I shouted in excitement, very happy by the gift he brought me. “Shall we?” He asked me and I knew what he meant. “Yes, I’d love to! Do you play chess as well?” I asked him and he blushed. “I’m not very good at it, but my father thought me a thing or two.” He admitted and I started to place the chess pieces on the board. We played for quite a while and I could see he wasn’t paying too much attention to his defence and I easily took out a tower and his bishop. If I could take his queen, I would win the game with ease. I placed my knight in a position so his king was put check and he would only be able to stop me by using his queen to take my knight. He smiled, thinking he made a good move when he took my piece until he saw what I was planning to. By taking my knight, he placed his queen into a position where I could use my bishop to take his queen. He clearly didn’t think that one through. “Why did you sacrifice your piece? You could have put my king in check in another way.” Ceolbert asked me, not understanding my motives. “You didn’t watch your defence from the start. I noticed you played a lot with your queen, you’re using her too frequently and too brash. She posed the greatest threat to me so I had to take her out. Sometimes you need to sacrifice a knight in order to capture a queen. And that’s mate by the way.” I explained myself while dealing the finishing blow and I noticed that Ivarr was watching me intently. “You’re good at this.” Ceolbert told me and I smiled. “Thanks, my father taught me when I was little and I often played chess with my parents. This gift reminds me of those times.” I admitted and I hoped he could sense how grateful I was for this present. “You’re welcome, I hope you’ll get to enjoy it for many years to come.” He replied and kept watching me while I studied the last moves we played. “I never liked that game, I prefer some real action on the battlefield!” Ubba joked and everybody at the table cheered, except for me and the aetheling. “The boy barely stands a chance in here and he isn’t of much use on the battlefield either. Better stick to diplomacy lad and let the grown men play or grow yourself some balls.” Ivarr remarked and I could sense a tad of jealousy in his way of speaking. “I’m sure he’ll be a great king someday. Not all wars are won on the battlefield.” I quoted my mother at him so he would back of from my friend. “No, some are won in the marriage bed!” Ubba roared out while giving me a dirty wink and I rolled my eyes at him when the entire table started laughing at his pun. 

I started to gather the chess pieces and put them back in their box. When I stood up from the table, Ubba spoke again. “Have you thought about it Edrys?” He asked me all of a sudden. “About what?” I asked him, not sure what he meant. “Last time we spoke, I made you an offer.” He reminded me and my heart skipped a beat. “I have.” I replied and took a quick glance at Ivarr who was watching me quizzically. Ubba didn’t say anything but smiled. “I see, too bad, I was willing if you were.” He joked again, earning a scowl from his younger brother and another eye roll from me. Ceolbert looked at us, clearly missing out on many things. “It’s getting late, I’m going home.” I said while collecting my gift and except for Randvi, Ivarr and Eivor, everybody at the table looked at me in confusion. “Your room is right there?” Ceolbert asked me and I wondered how I would explain what happened the last couple of weeks. “She’s staying at my house.” Ivarr suddenly spoke, putting the emphasis on ‘my’ as if he wanted to send a message to everyone, including his brother. “Ah, that explained the flowers around the place. I thought you were turning soft.” Ubba teased him to lighten the tension. “I’ll walk you home.” Ceolbert got up but was cut off by the younger Ragnarsson. “No you won’t.” Ivarr got up as well and glared at him while he came closer to me, his eyes ablaze with anger and jealousy. I could see him touch his axe and I knew things had to cool down. “I already promised Ivarr he could walk me home and Fenrir doesn’t take kindly to strangers, isn’t that right?” I asked the younger brother and pulled slightly at his arm to prevent him from touching his axe. 

“Are you coming?” I asked him, stepping in front of Ceolbert to get his attention. “Hmm.” He murmured and I gently guided him outside by his arm. “What’s wrong with you?! It looked like you would hurt him while he was just being friendly to me!” I shouted at him when we were out of hearing range of the others. He gently grabbed me by my upper arms so he could force me to look at him. “A little too friendly. You know I don’t like it when people touch what is mine.” He pressed his forehead against mine and inhaled my scent. “Am I?” I asked him and he lifted my chin with his index finger. “Soon enough.” He replied and gave me a smirk which made my stomach flutter while I wondered what he meant by that. I smiled at him and it was enough to make him relax again for his gaze had softened. “So, it’s my little brother you chose, who would have thought... I was under the impression you two hated each other?” Ubba’s voice sounded from the darkness behind us and startled us both. Ivarr snaked his hand around my waist to make a statement and earned a smirk from his brother. “Took you long enough.” The older Ragnarsson teased his little brother and punched his arm like my brothers used to do. “You knew?” I asked Ubba, who clearly knew more than he would admit to. “I had suspicions since the two of you fought for the first time and they were confirmed a while later.” He replied and shared a look with his brother while he said the last part. I smiled at Ivarr, surprised by this revelation and he gave me a soft smile in return. “You have my blessing. I hope you’ll get her family’s blessing as well.” Ubba said and his brother’s mood turned a bit austere. “I’m sure we can get to some agreement.” I answered him and gently squeezed Ivarr’s hand to assure him. “I’m heading south tomorrow, I trust you will be kind to Ceolbert? Come to me after you brought her home. We have some matters to discuss.” He said while eyeing his brother. It earned him a huff from his younger brother and Ubba shook his head in disapproval while he left us alone. We walked towards the house and were greeted by Fenrir who happily ran to us when he saw us enter. “Hey there!” I greeted him and rubbed him behind his ears when he jumped up to greet us. “I’ll see you later?” I asked Ivarr, knowing he still had other business tonight. He kissed my forehead and left for his meeting with Ubba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while longer to post a new chapter! I've been very busy at work and at home, so I made it a longer one than usual to make up for it.


End file.
